


How's supposed to be

by Ferosorio



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Mutual Pining, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Scent Marking, Vaginal Fingering, boypussy!Danny
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferosorio/pseuds/Ferosorio
Summary: From an outsider perspective, Steve McGarrett was the perfect example of an alpha: he was always taller than the rest of his classmates, faster, more athletic, more dedicated than most and with a neverding powersource. Danny wanted to ask the boy who was guiding him through the hallways who, of all the alpha males in the school, was this blessed Steve, but the words died in his mouth when he saw him for the first time. There was no need to ask.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 52
Kudos: 195





	1. Hoʻomaka

**Author's Note:**

> So...is this a classic HS!AU with ABO in it? Of course it is. It has all the cliches and things we love in an old classic, but I really wanted to write it. I've been reading a lot of the works in the fandom and I'm so inspired! So, please, please, tell me if you like the story so I keep posting on it. 
> 
> Please, remember English is not my first language, so be kind in your comments. This work is just reviewed and edited by me, so no beta who speaks the language, all mistakes are mine. If you want to help me, I'll appreciate it so, so much. I'm looking for a beta but I guess i just don't know how or where to ask, I don't use tumblr anymore so...there's that. 
> 
> I still don't know if I want to make this story to take place in the modern days or when they were "actually" in High School, so don't kill me if in the next updates suddenly everyone has cellphones and they chat. 
> 
> Very important note: Steve's mom doesn't die, in this story Danny is the older sibling and I referred to the native people of Hawaii in the way I will write about my own native people of my country, we refer to them as natives of [insert place], and that's the way of showing respect to them, not saying "indigenous" or "indians", if I'm wrong and disrespecting, please let me know and tell me how's the right way to do it. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for everything, and mind the tags! They'll change with the story.

From an outsider perspective, Steve McGarrett was the perfect example of an alpha: his first blood exams after his birth identified him as an alpha without a doubt, he was always taller than the rest of his classmates, faster, more athletic, more dedicated than most and with a neverding powersource. He rutted for the first time at the young age of eleven, the first of his class and generation. John Mcgarrett, an omega, and Doris McGarrett, an alpha, were incredibly proud of his son. Since Steve can remember he plays sports, but football was always his favorite one, breaking the schools records every chance he got. The Coach promised him that if he kept playing like that, during freshman year of High School, Steve could become captain of the team. He had really good grades, always fighting the first three top places in his year, and his teachers loved him. Besides that, Steve learned to surf when he was really young, earning respect and fame between his native classmates. Overall, Steve was a very popular guy, everyone wanted to be his friend, and most of the population of Kukui, middle and high school, had a crush on Steven J. McGarrett.

He was the perfect alpha. At least that was the impression, and the information, Danny gathered while the president of the welcoming committee showed him around school on his first day and babbled about the incredible miracle of Steve’s existence. It was just his first day, he hadn’t been on the island more than two weeks, and he already knew more about a jock alpha than his schedule and where’s the library. And, if things were similar as they used to be in Jersey, the nurse and principal office.

Danny wanted to ask the boy who was guiding him through the hallways who, of all the alpha males in the school, was this blessed Steve, but the words died in his mouth when he saw him for the first time. There was no need to ask. It was like this kid shone. Scratch that, kid? The person Danny was looking at was nearly a man, smiling brightly at a smaller girl, while using a team jacket that fitted his muscular body. His face was still young, but...everything the boy from the welcoming committee babled about the alpha was true. At first sight, at least. Dark brown hair, tanned skin, hazel blue eyes, six feet tall (at least) and really muscular body.

“Huh, it’s seems like he is really popular” said Danny, without thinking.

“Yeah…”replied the other boy, dreamingly. When the alpha turned in a hallway, he came back to himself. “Anyway! We have to end this tour before classes start, I don’t want you to be late during your first day. That would look really bad in both of our curriculums”.

Whatever, thought Danny, not saying a word and following the directions that were given to him, thinking about more important matters than a random kid who had really good genes and smelled really strong of alpha. He didn’t care about that stuff. It was his first day and he had to pick every single one of his siblings to go back home, and help with dinner, and trying to find a job in this pinneaple infested hell hole…

Danny was an omega, just like his other three siblings. His mom was an omega, too. His dad was the only one who wasn’t an omega. Eddie Williams was a beta, he used to work as a fireman but, due to reasons Danny has yet to uncover, he got promoted as a captain for the Honolulu Fire Department.

Danny hated everything about this new place. He didn’t like the heat, he didn’t like the ocean, he didn’t like the food, he didn’t like the view, he didn’t like the people, it wasn’t just the fact that were way too relaxed for his liking, it was that they were incredibly omegaphobic. Most people he had encountered in his two week life in Hawaii were so traditional it hurts. Danny wasn’t a typical omega, the only thing he had of the stereotypical omegas they show in TV is the height and the scent, but nothing besides that. He plays baseball and boxing, he likes to work out, he’s not delicate flower in need of a strong alpha, he’s been taking care of his siblings since he can remember. He’s pretty rough around the edges, fist fights used to be a common issue back in New Jersey, people in his neighborhood used to say his right hook was golden. Besides the fact he doesn’t wear omega clothes and, thanks to practice, he uses blockers most of the time, his omega scent was really muted. But, apparently, not muted enough to prevent stupid comments from the islanders.

It’s his fifth day of school when shit hits the fan. It’s late, most of the students already left, he stayed because he went to the wrestling team tryouts, it was fun and he’s pretty sure he managed to take a spot in the team. The corridors are empty, he pass in front of the teachers lounge and it seems like everyone left to have a fun friday afternoon. He’s taking things out of his locker when someone grabs his shoulder and spins him, smashing him against the row of the lockers.

“Hey! What the hell is your problem!” Danny nearly shouts.

In front of him stood three guys, natives. Suddenly, two of them pin him to the wall, holding him up. He recognizes them from the wrestling team tryouts. The other guy gets closer to his face.

“We don’t take kindly to omegas trying to do alpha stuff. Even more omegas without a heat. You should be trying cheerleading or cooking, omega, don’t mess with our team” the o guy growls.

“Funny you say that, maybe you should try the cooking classes too, seeing you’re really crappy at being an alpha if you need two bodyguards to do the job you can’t do” Danny replies, not struggling, a plan forming in his head.

“Listen you little bitch…” starts the guy, getting closer to his face. Close enough, thinks Danny, and headbuts him, hard. The other two guys are so stunned that Danny frees himself quickly, elbowing them in the face, making them fall against the lockers and hitting their heads and falling to the ground.

Then guy in front of him is holding his nose, blood dripping like a fountain, Danny proceeds to punch him, for good measure, and when he lost his balance, Danny uses his feet to swipe him to the floor.

“Weak ass trio of knot heads, don’t mess with me, do you hear me? Stay away from my business, and if you don’t want a repeat from today, I’ll recommend you leave the wrestling team, because i’m no snitch but I’ll make practice a living hell for you. Do you understand?”

The alphas were in no condition to reply, they just mumbled something, Danny was pretty sure they were insulting him again, but he paid them no attention, it looked like they learned their lesson. The first guy, the guy who threatened him first was making attempt at getting up, but a voice coming from behind Danny stopped him in his tracks.

“If I were you I’ll have learned my lesson by now, I don’t think he’s lying” Danny looks behind himself, and is surprised to find Steve McGarrett.

Danny gives one last warning look to the trio and walks to where Steve is.

“It was football tryouts today, has the captain of the middle school team I had to be there, I was making my way back home when I saw you were in trouble… I swear I just wanted to help you out but it seemed like you had everything under control” explained Steve.

“Yeah, well...everything’s been taken care of” said Danny, not really knowing how to keep the sudden conversation. “Danny Williams, I’m new here” he stretched his hand, Steve shook his hand quickly in a firm wrasp.

“I know who you are, my dad is a cop and he dines in the same place as the fire department some nights, he knew your dad. He talks highly about you...oh, I’m Steve, Steve McGarrett.

“I know, it seems you are quite the sensation” to his surprise, Steve flushed and scratched the back of his neck in a clear sign of embarrassment.

“Anyway...I was heading home, want company heading back? We live really close…and maybe you can teach me some moves, because Danny...that was awesome...”

Steve’s alphaness was clear, his smell, his posturing, the way he holded his body, but Danny was surprised to notice that, besides everything, Steve was shy, his eyes were downcast and he wasn’t crowding over Danny, despite the obvious height difference. And he asked for training, from Danny. He couldn’t believe himself when he said:

“But I’m an omega…” he wanted to smack himself.

“So? I think we’re going to get along great. Or maybe you won’t like me, but you seem like a cool guy” Steve smiled for the first time.

He didn’t reply, Steve put his arm around his shoulder and started to walk with him, and for the first time in a long time, he didn’t feel the urge to push the alpha who was touching him. Maybe Steve was right, maybe he was wrong, but Danny thought it might be rude to reply “you’re right, I don’t like you” just because of Steven’s second gender. Time will tell.

It took him less than a month to realize Steven and him had become best friends, and more or less the same time to realize he loved Steve dearly. The alpha was open with his affection, welcoming him into his circle of friends, inviting him over for dinners with his family, having sleepovers, taking him to hikes, hugging him, petting him and freely declaring his love for him. Steve was the first one to say “I love you, pal”, and Danny freaked out. But Steve was such a good friend that it only took a couple weeks until Danny replied “love you too, friend”, making Steve smile so bright that he thought the sun was shining through his teeth.

Thanks to Steve he had friends like Chin and Kono, found a job as a cashier in a vet’s office, had good grades because Steve always studied with him and, most importantly, made Hawaii feel like home. Even his parents loved Steve. Matty, his little brother, could spend a whole evening hugging Steve’s leg and the girls loved the alphas attention, when he braided their hair or brought them sweets. They lived so much stuff together. The car accident of Steve’s mom, which made them believe she had died, Danny stills remember how Steve was so freaked out and destroyed that the only thing that calmed him down was Danny’s omega scent. Or when Danny injured his knee while wrestling, Steve held his hand the whole ride to the hospital. Steve was there for Danny always, and vice versa. They shared amazing moments together, like the first time they went fishing in the ocean, or the first time the football team won the High School finals. Or really bad ones, like the time John McGarrett appeared at the Williams house informing them that Matty was in the Police Station because they found drugs in his backpack, and the whole deal with the Rehabilitation Center.

Steve was there for him.

Danny still remembers that month he spent every night in Steve’s room, when his dad was kidnapped by a drug cartel, or when his sister was in the hospital because the appendicitis evolved into peritonitis and she had to stay in the hospital. He couldn’t leave his friend alone, and his parents understood that, they still called him every day to get updates and making sure he wasn't overstaying his welcome. But Steve needed him, so he didn’t leave. Realizing Steve and him were best friends after everything was easy, really easy. And admitting that he loved the other guy like a brother from another mother was also really easy.

But the realization that he was in love with Steve took him, at least, three years. He didn’t know when it happened, but it must be between the time when Steve started dating Catherine Rollins and their really sad break. And that was another matter. A really complicated, different and terrifying matter that Danny didn’t want to deal.

It was the McGarret-Williams saturday barbecue, he could hear Stella, Bridget and Mary playing downstairs, the happy rumor of his dad’s and aunt Doris talking in the backyard, preparing the grill. His mom must be in the store and, by experience, uncle John must be preparing a tray with cold drinks for the family. Steve was still in practice, and he’s supposed to arrive later. And Danny? He’s in bed, with a heating pad against his tummy, wishing he could die soon.

Maturity was a hell to pay when you were an omega.

When Danny was born the doctors told his parents that he could be a beta or an omega, but they couldn’t tell for sure. After a few years they confirmed he was an omega. But he hadn’t reached maturity yet, he hasn’t developed any of the secondary organs or genitals, nor gotten his heat. Usually, omegas could tell when their first heat was going to hit, because their body started to change. The reproductive system inside of them developed and, depending on their primary gender, the necessary genitals will appear. A month after the full body change, the omega will have their first heat. Danny was enduring the first part, and it was really painful.

He really wanted to be downstairs, drinking uncle John’s lemonade with his parents in front of the grill, waiting for Steve so they could spar a little and then play some video games. But he was bedbound, growing an uterus, with a new hole starting to open in between his legs and his chest hurting because his pectorals were growing. He wanted everything to be over soon. Everyone said that after the first heat things felt normal again. But Danny didn’t feel like living that far. After all of the years living in Hawaii, being an omega only became an issue once after the fight during his first week of middle school all those years ago, but now he hated his status. He just wanted to be a beta so the pain would go away.

His depressing thoughts were stopped by a knock on his door and then Steve was entering his room.

“Your mom said you weren’t feeling all right” said Steve, sitting in the desk chair. His hair was still wet from the shower and he was wearing some jeans, a polo shirt and his team jacket. He smelled really strong of alpha and Danny nearly whined. The hormones...of fucking course Steve’s scent will mess with his altered hormones.

“Omega stuff…” Danny said dismissively.

“What do you mean?” Steve looked at him, tilting his head to the right.

“My secondary stuff is growing, I think I’m going to have my first heat next month”.

Steve looked at him with a face Danny baptized as the aneurysm face. If he wasn’t feeling so much pain, he would have laughed. Danny still smirked.

“Oh…”

“So, if you want, you can go downstairs and enjoy the food...I’ll be here with this stupid hot pad until I have boobs” Danny lamented.

Steve shook his head and stood up, and before Danny could complain, he was sliding behind himself into the bed, lying comfortably in the unoccupied space.

“They said alpha scent helps when an omega is in pain. Maybe we should nap and after that you’ll feel better, or I could give you a stomach rub to help you with the cramps, remember I took that class of sports injuries when I was in freshman year, so I know what I’m doing.”

Danny flushed, suddenly embarrassed by the wave of want his body experimented by the thought of Steve touching him, touching his belly. He hid his face against the pillow, giving his back to Steve. He was so used to share space with Steve, they always shared a bed when they had sleepovers, touched a lot during sparring sessions and even outside of sports they were really touchy feely, but...the idea of Steve touching such a vulnerable part of him while his body was changing made him ache with want for Steve. For Steve to see him as an omega, a fertile omega he could take, and make his.

Jesus fucking Christ, get a grip, Danny, he thought, mad. But still really aware of the fact he was just wearing a thin t-shirt and boxer shorts.

“We can nap” replied Danny. “It’s still early, so I don’t see a problem”.

“Great!” Said Steve, and rolled into his side so he could spoon Danny.

“Hey, go to your side of the bed!” Protested Danny.

“Don’t worry, this way my scent will be closer and you’ll feel better quickly. If I scent you maybe you’ll fall asleep faster”.

Danny didn’t say anything, lulled by Steve’s warmth and scent. His arm felt so strong and muscled wrapped around his middle, helping the heating pad stay in place where the cramps were harder. Steve tucked his legs behind Danny’s and the new position eased some of the tension on his core. He hadn't realized how tense he was until he started to relax, nor he noticed how tired he was when he started to fall asleep in Steve’s embrace, the alpha’s smell being his last thought before succumbing to a deep dreamless sleep.

He woke up suddenly.

Danny was pleasantly warm, he remembers falling asleep with Steve hugging him. The heating pad was just slightly warm, he’ll have to get up and heat it again. It was still clear outside, and the clock in his nightstand informed him that they only slept for one hour. He still could hear the noise from downstairs and the smell of cooking meat from the outside. His chest didn’t hurt anymore and his core was slightly sore, but it seemed like the cramps were less strong. Overall, he was feeling better, plus the amazing smell of content alpha that surrounded him.

Then he noticed Steve’s hard cock poking him in the asscheek.

Good God, thought Danny, he didn’t smell any arousal, but the reaction to sleeping besides an omega was obvious. Danny couldn’t help it, it was like this moment was taken from one of his dirty fantasies: Steve spooning him, hard dick against his backside, both of them cocooned in the comfort of his bed. He really wanted to move, grind his ass back so he could rub against Steve, feeling him hard between his cheeks and maybe, just maybe, he could move a little bit and feel that cock in the new opening, it was sore and not even fully opened, but maybe Steve hot, hard length could make it feel better, sliding against it, using his own precum to make the slide easier, easing the pain…

“You smell so good right now” he heard Steve mumble and tensed, because he could smell his own arousal.

Shit, shit, shit. Steve’s gotta notice...oh God...thought Danny.

Steve moaned, burying his face against the back of his neck, tightening the grip around his waist and rubbing his cock firmly against Danny’s buttocks. It felt good, really good, and his hormone and teenaged brain just wanted to feel more, more of the alpha’s scent, of his touch, of the lovely feeling of his hard cock against his nearly moist backside. Maybe if Steve rubbed a little bit harder, stimulated a with a little more insistence he could open up for him and...and...and…

The alpha shifted and the bulge in his pants rubbed against the new opening behind his balls and the friction of the sudden pressure of two layers of clothing hurt like a bitch. He whined, and turned on his back, pushing Steve away from him. The reaction was instant. Steve was suddenly awake, his scent turned sour and he jumped out of the bed but got mixed up with the comforter and ended up in his ass. His hard dick was bulging his pants, the alpha tried to hide his arousal, crossing his legs. He looked at his omega friend with fear and shame.

“I’m so, so, so sorry, Danny, I really didn’t mean to take advantage of you while you were asleep and in your condition. I’m really sorry...I know I fucked up but...please...believe me…”

Danny blinked a few times, brain still foggy with sleep and Steve’s scent. But something sharp made him pay attention. Something about the other boys scent...Steve was panicking. Danny sat in the bed, with his legs against the carpet floor so he could look at his friend in a better angle.

“Hey, Steve, look at me for a second, would you? I need to tell you something” At first it seemed like Steve wasn’t paying attention, too focused in looking at the ground, but after a few seconds he looked up at Danny’s face, still trembling.

“I really didn’t mean to upset you, you’re my friend, Danny, my best friend. And you know I don’t think just because you’re an omega and smell like arousal it means that you want to...you know…”

“Why are you talking? Why are your lips moving? Shut up, look at me, not a word. Ta ta ta! Not a word. Understood?” Steve nodded. “Perfect. It’s ok, you didn’t do anything wrong, you didn’t take advantage of me by any means, this things...might happen between alphas and omegas...besides, if there’s someone to blame it should be me, because I was nearly frotting against you while you were still asleep. That’s why it smelled like omega arousal because...because I was the one turned on, ok?”

It seemed like time stopped in Danny’s room, Steve didn’t say anything for long seconds, looking at the window, then at the omega, and back at the window. He licked at his lips, opened his mouth like he wanted to say something but then repented and stayed silent. Danny was in the verge of crying, or screaming, or hitting Steve so the alpha would say something, anything but the silence that was crisping Danny’s nerves.

“But I hurt you” said Steve after a long while. “I could smell you were hurt, and you pushed me, and you smelled kind of scared. Did I hurt you, Danny? Are you scared of my alpha?” He sounded really small and shy, but also afraid of what the answer to his questions might be.

Such stupid and dense alpha, thought Danny, sighing.

“You didn’t hurt me. On the contrary, it...it felt really good. But your...uh...you brushed against my new opening by accident and it hurted a lot more than what I thought, it’s still very sensitive and puffy, so everything hurts down there, actually. It wasn’t you”.

“I’m still sorry” replied Steve after another pregnant silence.

“Don’t worry about it, you know how everything about this stage of presenting is...we had Biology together, I know you know”.

They stayed really quiet for another couple of minutes. Danny couldn’t handle it, he wanted to shake Steve, wanted to scream, to turn his back to his friend and never again look at his face.

“You said it felt good. So you liked what we were doing?” Steve said, breaking the silence again.

“That’s all you got out of what I told you? Un-fucking-believable, Steven. One track mind this alphas”.

“Hey! Don’t change the subject, it’s important. Answer my question, did you liked what we were doing?”

Danny felt trapped. He knew that if he lied, Steve could tell by his scent. There was no way in changing the subject because he knew the alpha wouldn’t drop it. The only opportunity he had to get out of this was to being interrupted, but the girls were having fun, their parents were still cooking and his brother...well...holed up in his room, maybe. If Danny told Steve the truth it could ruin everything, and he was not ready to lose Steve. He couldn’t bear the thought of being apart of him, or worst, the alpha to be mad or angry with him by his stupid crush.

It’s not a stupid crush, you’re so fucking in love with this idiot your heart might burst, Daniel.

“Fine! Jesus! Yes! I liked it, ok? I liked it very, very much. I was so turned on by you frotting against my ass that I popped a fucking boner and I thought I’ll start to leak! Is that what you wanted to hear? I’m really sensitive and my instincts are all fucked up, that’s why I didn’t want you to be close to me. Because an omega near a really hot alpha? Not a good idea in any book!” Or Danny could get mad and make it look like it was Steve’s fault, which often it was the truth.

Steve didn’t say anything for a few seconds, stunned, and suddenly he started to flush, his cheeks red in a really endearing way that only made Danny huff in annoyance.

“Do you think I’m hot?” Mumbled Steve, blushing harder, looking at the ground and sounding surprised.

“Are you fucking kidding? Did you really just pay attention to that?” Danny threw his hands in the air. Unbelievable, this alpha was fucking unbelievable. “I think that half the island think you’re hot, I don’t know how that surprises you. But yes, Steven, you’re really attractive, kind, funny, and such a fucking good guy in general that I don’t know how is it possible not to fall in love with you harder than the way I do.”

Shit, he hadn't realized what he said until it was already out of his mouth. He froze, suddenly it was really cold, he wanted to curl around himself and hide. Steve was looking at him with an unreadable face and he couldn’t take it longer, he wanted to run, hide, because he just babbled his secret. The alpha hadn’t said a word but Danny was already feeling the beginning of what it seemed like rejection sickness. And he knew how it was because he suffered when Steve started dating Catherine Rollins. But during that time it wasn’t that hard, because it was just a stupid unrequited pinning, but now? With the alpha in front of him and his feelings in the air? It felt too real. Danny couldn’t stop the whine that left his mouth, because he was feeling so miserable he wanted the earth to swallow him.

The noise seemed to break whatever stupor Steve was in, and in the blink of an eye he was there, really close to Danny, still kneeling in the floor but with all of his upper body against Danny, Steve’s arms besides his legs, titling his neck so Danny could smell him, whispering what it seemed to be sweet nothings. But the omega was so shocked that it took some time to realize what Steve was saying.

“It’s ok, Danny, it’s ok. Please don’t be afraid of me. I love you, too, so, so much. Shh, omega, shh, everything is ok. Scent me, c’mon, smell me, I’m not mad. I’m really happy, so fucking happy Danny. I love you so much it hurts”.

Danny inhaled sharply, falling into Steve’s chest, hiding his face against the alpha’s neck, sniffling and breathing really deep, embracing his friend with shaky arms. He could smell the truth and honesty in Steve’s words, still being said against his temple. Good God, he didn’t want to let go of him, and that feeling intensified when he could feel Steve’s arms circle his back and waist.

After a long while, Steve’s knees started to hurt, and still touching each other, he sat besides Danny in the bed.

“For the record, I think you’re pretty hot too, and really awesome” said Steve, nuzzling his cheek.

Danny couldn’t help it, he felt so relieved, so happy, so in love, that he laughed out loud, falling backsides into the bed. He closed his eyes, enjoying the smell of Steve’s and his scents mixed in the bed, relaxing for the first time since all the pre-heat things started. He just woke up but he felt so relieved that he could sleep for twenty more hours. He felt Steve shift in the bed and, after a few seconds, the alpha was hovering over him, boxing him in between his flexed arms, their faces really close.

“C-can I…” Steve was nuzzling their noses together, Danny could feel his breath against his mouth. “I really want to kiss you” whispered Steve.

Danny was still nodding when their lips met.

At first they lips met chastely, just pressure, but Danny felt how electricity went from his lips to his toes, the alpha lips felt so good, he couldn’t stop the moan that left his mouth. Danny licked carefully at Steve’s lips, and the alpha opened his mouth to suck gently at his tongue. The kiss turned deeper and they started to make out heavily, panting between kisses with a lot of tongue, hands caressing everywhere they could, pressing against each other to be closer. Steve was still on top of Danny, and the only thing the omega wanted was to open his legs and let the other boy settle against him, to feel him closer. But before his body could react to his body wishes, the noise from the backyard broke the moment, it seemed like food was ready.

“This is not a one time thing for me” said Danny, trying to get his fears out of his mind.

“I really hope so, because I really love you” replied Steve, smiling, still really close to him.

“That’s good...because I love you too”.

The alpha couldn’t help but kiss the other boy again.

Sunday was a lazy day, Danny felt better, but the developing pussy was still an issue. The cramps were gone, and his chest was only a little sore, mostly his nipples hurt. For breakfast he had eggs with the leftover meat from the barbecue from yesterday, and the smell of the sauce reminded him of the kiss, making him smile. If his mom noticed she didn’t say anything.

It was barely ten thirty in the morning when the doorbell rang, and two minutes later Steve was sitting besides him in the living room watching TV. They snuggled closer together, closer than usual, and Steve’s protective arm around his shoulders felt possessive in a really comforting way. Danny couldn’t stop his omega from nuzzling against Steve chest and scenting his neck, leaving his own scent behind. They kissed a little between commercials and had lunch in front of the TV as always. Then they played Mario Kart and, for the first time, Danny could erase Steve’s winning smile with a kiss. It worked like a charm.

Just like every sunday, his siblings spent some quality time with Steve, whining because the alpha didn’t spend enough time with them yesterday. Steve braided Stella and Bridget’s hair in an intercrate pattern and arranged Matty’s hair in a Elvis Presley kind of look. After that the five of them played Uno.

Before dinner Steve left, usually Danny will follow him to the McGarrett's house to have dinner, but the omega replied he still needed to heal if he wanted to go to school on monday. Steve said he understood but the smell of disappointment was so strong that Danny couldn’t help but kiss the alpha again, delighted when he felt Steve’s hands in his hair and in his hip. They made out for a little while against the door, taking advantage that Danny’s siblings were showering before dinner.

When Steve left, after fifteen minutes of deep kisses, a bunch of I love yous and hot caresses, Danny realized that things were still the same. Better than that, even. Who would have thought that being an omega would make things better?

They were in history, they had to complete some work sheet about humans right and The Omega Strike of the ‘72. They had to pay attention just fifteen minutes for the teacher to explain the basic contents and the activity, then they read a chapter of the school book and then it was time to work in the sheets, usually they could talk while they were working if they weren’t too loud. Steve was talking animatedly about some pictures Kono showed him of her in the ocean. She brought some protection bag for her Polaroid and asked Chin to take some photos of her in the waves. After that Danny told him the story of how Bridget ended up nearly burning the kitchen while washing the dishes.

Danny arrived a little later than usual, so he didn’t have time to talk with his friends and missed the pictures, he’ll ask Kono about them during lunch. He took a longer shower in the morning because his new genital still hurt, and after some embarrassing talking with his dad he felt more relieved because the older omega told him it will hurt nearly a week and that it was normal. When he arrived just in time for his first class, Steve was already seating in their place, looking at the door, and raised an eyebrow while pointing at his watch when he saw him. The alpha asked how he was doing, and Danny didn’t feel like telling the whole truth so he settled by telling Steve he was “better”. He knew his friend wanted to argue but in that moment the teacher arrived and English Class started.

“Hey, I’m stuck with this one ‘Name three of the arguments alpha traditionalist gave to maintain non presented omega marriage before the ‘72 Strike’. I can only think about economical support…” said Steve, scratching his temples with the eraser part of his pen.

Danny pursed his lips, thinking about the answer. Something came up and he opened the textbook, feeling a smug smile appear on his face when he found what he wanted.

“It was seen as a way of giving “independence” to omegas, because the traditionalist said that, as omegas came from a large family, they always were under the rule of the other alphas in the house and that could damage their self esteem. With early marriage they could became the house omega and have more independency” Danny read out loud. “That’s fucked up”.

“You tell me” said Steve, writing down the answer in the paper. “It doesn’t even sound real”.

“Yet it is and it happened less than a hundred years ago” Danny said, writing the answers too.

“Jesus...well...I’m really glad things aren’t that way anymore. So...third argument, how can they have more than one? This is stupid, I call this bullshit, I can’t find the third”.

“I don’t know how many times I have to remind you that classrooms are not a place to be cursing” said their teacher, appearing in front of their desk. “But I understand your sentiment, gentlemen. As an omega myself, I couldn't have this job without express authorization of my alpha, and I wouldn’t be authorized to teach alphas if I decided to be a teacher during that time. And I could only teach omega’s health, house economics and cooking.”

“That’s messed up” said Danny.

“We can’t find the third argument, Mrs. Black.”

“I can help you with that” replied the teacher. “It says here that traditionalist alphas said that the early marriage with unpresented omegas helped their development in all senses. When they said that they also mean the biological aspect as well, not just economy. I’m no biology teacher but you’re old enough to know what happen to omegas when they are about to get their heat” Danny couldn’t help but blush, oh boy did he know. “And it could be really, really painful to some. By being close to an alpha, specially one you want to mate, their scent help with the pain. Also, alpha spit helps ease pain and it accelerates development and scarring”.

“So literally kiss it better” said Steve.

“Exactly. Did that help? You have to redact that in a coherent sentence if you want all the score in the answer”.

“Yes, I understand now, thanks Mrs. Black”. Said Danny.

“You’re welcome. More writing and less bla bla, you two, I’m watching you” the teacher warned them before leaving to inspects the work of the other students.

Danny waited for their teacher to be far away from them, and turned to look at Steve with a frown.

“Whatever you’re thinking, don’t”.

“What?!” Said the alpha, faking innocency. “I didn’t say anything!”

“You have that face” countered Danny, feeling suspicious. “Nothing good comes when you have that face. Usually I get shot by practice rifles”.

“Come on...that only happened twice, and it wasn’t my fault”.

“Two is too many! So, forget about whatever stupid thing you’re thinking, McGarret. I’m warning you!”.

“If I didn’t know better, I’ll say you’re too sensitive”.

“Oh? I’m sensitive? I’m sensitive? Excuse me Mr. Alpha who’s not in pain all of the time. I’m just thinking about my well being that’s always endangered when I’m around you.

Steve growled. Honest to God growled. Danny was surprised. Steve was all alpha snarling at his comment. But then he realized what happened and blushed, dropping his eyes.

“I don’t want to hurt you, not on purpose, you know that, right?” Said Steve, sounding really small.

“I know, I didn’t want to imply that. You’re a good friend, Steve...and also a good alpha.”

It seemed like the right thing to said because Steve defleated, he sighed really loud but finally looked at him.

“Sorry, Danny. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Since saturday I feel extremely protective of you, and my alpha is really in the top of my skin. And just the idea of me hurting you nearly made me wolf out.”

“Hey” said Danny softly, putting his hand in top of Steve’s. “It’s ok, nothing to apologize. I feel it too, ok? I really wanted to scent mark you on sunday when you left because I thought it’ll be safer for you walking home” Danny confessed.

Steve smiled.

“You don’t know how happy I am from hearing that”.

Danny didn’t reply, just smiled back. After a few seconds, when he had the urge to kiss Steve under control, he made them concentrate back to schoolwork.

“So, I was thinking…”started Steve.

“Oh, no, that’s never good. God help us” interrupted Danny.

“Don’t be an asshole. I’m always full of good ideas” Steve put a hand on his chest to add dramatism to his statement. Danny just rolled his eyes, focusing again on the screen while thinking on the giant list of bad ideas that Steve had only this last few weeks.

Usually, on mondays, Danny had wrestling practice, but he already talked with coach Lukela, and he gave him a free pass for the week. He really was in no condition to practice anything rough, and now that Kamekona and Flippa were also in the team, practice were more strenuous. At first he didn’t think the two natives could handle anything related to sports, but he carried the bruises of his wrong thinking for a whole week. He didn’t want to think being sandwiched between those two with the painful throbbing between his legs. Anyway, that was the reason Steve and he were spending the early afternoon of that monday together, which wasn’t very usual.

Steve was going to talk but suddenly the front door opened and his mom with his sister entered the room.

“Oh, Danny, I thought you had practice today” said Doris McGarrett.

“Sorry to impose auntie Doris, I don’t want to bother”.

“Nonsenses, you’re never a bother, you’re part of the family. It just means that I’ll also order some plain cheese pizza for tonight” replied the alpha, smiling at him.

To say that Danny and Steve spent a lot of time together was an understatement. From friday through sunday they were practically joined to the hip. Danny had practice monday and thursday, Steve on tuesday and thursday, usually mondays and tuesdays were their days “off” from each other, but on thursdays they hanged out after practice, usually they went for a ride in Steve’s car and stargazed until their curfew. During the weekends they alternated between each other houses.

Danny thanked her for the pizza, trying to remember that he couldn’t scold her for her other tastes in pizza. Taste that was shared by the whole family. But, who can like pineapple on pizza?

“Let’s go to my room, I really wanted to share something with you” said Steve. Danny wanted to ask what was it, but by the pink flush in the alpha’s cheeks, it seemed like the living room wasn’t the most appropriate place to had the conversation the other boy had in mind.

“Let’s go, then” compiled Danny, standing up, feeling his sore middle complain.

The omega confirmed his thoughts when Steve closed and locked the door with his two locks, the one in the handle and the chain. Danny sat on Steve’s bed, relaxing immediately under the alpha scent that permeated the room.

“As I was saying...do you remember what Mrs. Black told us about alpha spit?” Said Steve sitting besides him on the bed.

“Yes, I do. What’s the point?”

“You’re still hurting, right? In your new...between your legs?”

Danny blushed really hard, feeling his whole face heating. He tried to cool his expression but he still smelled embarrassed.

“Yes, actually...the pussy part is the one that stills hurts”.

Steve looked at him in silence for a long time, mouthing the word “pussy” without speaking out loud.

“Are you comfortable calling it that? Pussy? Cunt?” Steve spoke very quietly, like he was telling a secret. Danny huffed, he couldn’t believe this shy, blushing guy was the top alpha of the school.

“Why wouldn't I? That’s what is called. Honestly, it’s weirder to call it vagina that other names, that way it feels like I’m talking about something that’s not mine, something that’s inside a textbook, not between my legs” Danny said, honestly.

“Right, right. It makes sense.”

“What does it have to do with History class?” Urged Danny.

“I know on saturday my scent helped you, also on sunday. You don’t have cramps anymore and you’re not holding your chest, so it’s safe to say that it doesn’t hurt anymore, right?” Said Steve, Danny nodded. “So...if that helped...maybe I should try licking you down there to help with the pain? Use my spit?” At the end of the sentence Steve felt so embarrassed he had to bit his lips, and he refused to look at the omega.

“Steve…”

“I’m sorry, Danny. You obviously can say no, it’s only if you want to. And I promise you is just that. I don’t want to take advantage of you or assume things just because we confessed the other day...is just...I don’t want you to be in pain anymore. My alpha goes crazy when I hear you whimper every time you sit down or stand up, I have to really push it back and...yeah. I just want to help you”.

That was so unbelievable sweet, dirty and a bad idea in so many levels. They were really young, they’ve only been trying this thing between them as more as friends for two days, things could go wrong so quickly. But at the same time, his heart was so full by the love and care he could feel and smell in Steve’s declaration, the alpha was so worried by his omega he had to control his urges to not wolf out. And the thought of Steve eating him out was one of the hottest, dirtiest fantasies Danny had. Since the day Kono blurted out what Cat told her about the fantastical abilities of Steve’s tongue, it’s one of his number one fantasies.

Shit. He took a long time thinking, and Steve was really nervous.

“I fucked up. I’m sorry, Danny. Just forget I said anything, it was a stupid idea. I...forgive me and let’s forget that-” Steve said but Danny interrupted him.

“Can we built up to it?” Blurted Danny.

“Sorry?” Steve blinked at him.

“I think it’ll be really weird for me if I just dropped my pants and underwear and bam!, can we...I don’t know...kiss a little bit first, touch me a little so it’s not awkward?”

Steve grinned at him, all alpha and giddiness.

“I’ll love nothing more, Danny” Steve put his hands in Danny’s face, about to kiss him silly when Danny retreated a bit.

“Will you stop if I ask you to?” The omega asked, feeling a little bit insecure. All of this was new to him.

“Of course, Danny. You just say the word and I’ll stop. You just tell me, ok? If it’s too fast, if it hurts, if it’s uncomfortable or you’re not in the mood anymore. We’ll do this together and only what you want” promised the alpha.

“You really know how to charm and be an alpha, don’t you, Steve?” Taunted Danny, closing the distance between them, caressing their noses together.

“I just want to be your alpha, Danny, no one else” with that Steve kissed him hard, biting his lower lip and sliding his tongue inside quickly.

Kissing Steve always felt so good, the alpha knew what he was doing, and even when he lost control for a little bit because he became too excited, it was such a turn on for Danny that he found it endearing anyway, not minding the clank of their teeth or a bite that was too hard. They were stretched on the bed, Steve on top of him, playing with one of his nipple on top of his shirt while his other hand caressed the scent glands in his neck. Danny, for his part, had a firm grip on Steve’s hair and ass, pushing the alpha closer to him. He didn’t know how much time passed, he could kiss the other boy for hours, but one minute he was curling his tongue slowly against Steve’s and the other the alpha was kissing his neck, licking at his glands, while caressing his stomach and fumbling with the zipper of his pants. Slowly Steve made his way down, kissing his neck, his clavicle, pushing his t-shirt up so he could lick and kiss his stomach, tonguing sinfully at his belly button, making him moan.

“I’m gonna take your pants and boxers off, is that ok?” Asked Steve, looking at him from his position, making Danny all hot and bothered, he just nodded and his friend smirked. If he only knew that physical intimacy was the key to shut Danny up, he would have done the first move ages ago.

With quick and efficient tugs Steve disrobed Danny, inconsciently licking his lips when he saw the omega’s hard cock and pent up balls. He licked his palm and without ceremony took Danny’s cock in his hand, bending his head down and licking at the other boy testicles.

“Steve!” Danny whispered, nearly sitting down, assaulted by the sudden sensations and the waves of pleasure. Everything felt so intense but so good. Steve’s hand in his cock felt amazing and his licks against his balls made him feel dizzy with pleasure. Danny fell against the bed again, breathing hard through his mouth, closing his eyes and intertwining his left fingers in Steve’s hair.

Steve’s other hand started to caress Danny’s sack, squeezing carefully, earning him an appreciated moan from the omega. After a few minutes Steve pushed the omega’s genitals up, presenting him with the new opening. It was in did puffy and it looked a little bit inflamed. Steve couldn’t help but compare it with how gums looked when wisdom tooth wanted to come up. It looked really sore and he could understand why Danny was in pain. It really looked like a pussy, at least it had a lot of similarities with the ones he had seen in porn and the only one he had seen in real life, he was expecting something like this. What he wasn’t expecting was the nearly uncontrollable urge to lick it and fuck it. Steve rested his head against Danny’s pelvic bone to try to calm down his alpha, because the wolf was chanting breedbreedmatebreedmatefuckbreedfullknotknotknot nonstop. He breathed deeply a few times, which wasn’t a really good idea to calm down in the place he was, but it worked a little bit. Then, trying to focus in the fact that he was doing this to help Danny, to ease his pain, to help his lover, he started to lick around the opening.

“Oh, fuck, fuck” moaned Danny, clamping his hand harder in Steve’s head, biting his lips so hard he could taste blood. It was painful, but, at the same time, the feeling of that hot tongue moving around and into the new opening was maddening. “Steve…”

“Does it hurt?” Steve asked, dying to go back down and lick in between the folds again. It tasted so much like Danny, but concentrated, sweeter, more intoxicating, and the alpha just wanted to lick deeper and deeper, lose himself in the taste, and the smell, and the feel of Danny around him. The omega’s hand on his hair was the only the only thing keeping him conscious.

“Just a little” said Danny. “But it feels really good… I think I might even...come, just from that”.

“Really?!” Asked Steve, astonished.

“Y-yeah…” the blush on the omega face became redder.

“Well, then. If you feel like it, go ahead, don’t let me stop you” Steve smirked.

And with that said, Steve went back to eat Danny out, making the omega moan the alpha’s name, moaning in return after a good pull at his hair. It felt like Danny could take a good piece of his hair by the force he was holding on. Steve didn’t care, he could go bald, but he wasn’t stopping until Danny came.

Steve sucked gently around the folds, proving his tongue inside the little give of the opening, licking lightly and superficial, and then diving deeper and deeper, all the way his tongue was allowed, or until Danny whined in pain. If it was too painful, Steve backed out a little bit, giving sweet french kisses to his cunt, until the omega was relaxed again and he continued his exploration. It seemed like alpha’s spit, saliva in general, was helping, because the redness was replaced by a healthy and aroused pink color, and the puffiness seemed to disappear. Steve caresed Danny stomach with one of his free hands and with the other he took Danny’s cock back in his hand, pumping the shaft at the same rhythm he licked and lapped at his pussy. The effect was inmediat.

“Steve!” Danny moaned, loud, louder than before. But Steve didn’t have time to worry about the loud scream because Danny was coming all over Steve’s hand, hips pistoning against his wrist and legs trembling around his head.

Steve looked at the omega entranced, his face, laxed with pleasure, brows furrowed and forehead sweaty. His mouth open in an a beautiful expression of pleasure. His neck was titled to the right, exposing his neck in a submissive curve. His hips were arched and both of his hands were now on Steve’s head. The sight was fantastic. Steve felt he could die between Danny’s legs and he’ll die a happy man. He watched, enraptured, how Danny’s cock erupted semen until it started to shiver in overstimulation, then Steve stopped pumping his hand.

“You’re beautiful, Danny, incredible and remarcably beautiful” said Steve, going back up, and kissing Danny on the lips.

After that neither of them said anything for a long time. Enjoying the afterglow. Danny tried to recuperate his breathing, still with his eyes closed, he could feel Steve besides him, hugging him lightly, and when he felt he could move without having a heart attack, he turned until he was nestled on Steve’s side.

“You were right” said Danny, breaking the comfortable silence.

“You have to be more specific, babe, I’m right in a lot of things” said Steve, smiling.

Danny huffed, swatting at Steve’s stomach lightly.

“Smugg is not a good look on you, McGarrett”.

“You’re not even looking!” Complained Steve.

“I don’t need to look, I can hear your smugness. So stop” replied Danny.

“I can’t help you, I just made you come so hard you shaked” Steve touched his face, making him look upwards. “Hey” the alpha whispered.

“Hey” said Danny in the same manner.

“I love you, Danny”.

Danny couldn’t help but smile. “I love you, too”. After that, Danny couldn’t help but stretch his neck a little bit and kiss Steve. Losing his focus while the alpha’s mouth opened to his tongue. Both of them lost to the make out session for a long while.

Anyway, in the end Steve was right. They did get along great.

Steve was also right with the alpha spit thing.

The next day, Danny woke up feeling remarkably better. It still bothered him a little bit but most of the pain was gone. Still, when he checked himself in the shower, he could tell he still had a lot of “opening” to do, so the pain might not be over. Usually on tuesday he didn’t see much of Steve, but the alpha asked him how he was really feeling in the ride to school, and promised him to help him once football practice was over. Danny knew he should tell him no, that everything was manageable, but the teenager part of him, the omega part of him that wanted all of Steve’s attention, won. So Steve went to Danny’s after practice, and he ate Danny out. The same thing happened on wednesday, and Danny came so hard he had to bite his pillow to stay quiet. On thursday, Steven didn’t even ask, he just went straight to it when they were making out in the backseat of his car while stargazing after practice. Danny didn’t mind at all.

It was friday, they were in Danny’s house, it was supposed to be empty for most of the afternoon. Danny’s parents got some teacher-parent reunion, Danny and Stella were with uncle Vitto. So neither of them thought of locking Danny’s bedroom door.

Steve had both of Danny’s wrist trapped above his head in a firm grip, his other hand was inside the omega’s pants, teasing his pussy. It started to open more and more every day, and now, Steve could almost thrust a whole finger inside of it, and that's what he was doing. Being with Danny was intoxicating, he felt he could do that all day, all the time, and never get tired of the wat Danny smelled, tasted and sounded. He loved everything about the omega. The physical development of their relationship only made their bond stronger, and it was like they could read each other minds. They were so close, synchronized in a way they have never experienced. They were high in the new feeling. That’s why neither of them heard when someone arrived to Danny’s home, going up the stairs and opening the door.

“Steven, get off my son right the fuck now!” Eric Williams nearly screamed.

If Steve was shocked, he got completely paralyzed when he heard the noise of a gun being loaded and pointed at him.


	2. Manaʻo maikaʻi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really honored by the response this fic got, so really, thank you so much to everyone who commented and left kudos, thank you so so much. It takes some time to write because real life is difficult and I need to work lol, but besides that I'm fully motivated to keep writing this. I'm sorry for the long wait but, fear not, I'm working on it. 
> 
> Please mind the tags because there's some updates. Also remember english is not my native language, so be kind. This chapter is not edited, because I wanted to post it fast. But during this afternoon I'm going to read it again and fix any mistake I find. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy.

Steve hadn’t realized how much time Danny and him  _ actually  _ spent together until he was alone. He’s not stupid, he knows they spend most of their time together, but it hadn’t hit him really how much of his life was surrounded and shared with Danny until the omega decided to put distance between them. His alpha was depressed and angry, pinning after the omega who rejected him. But Steve felt like dying. The sadness and loneliness were nearly unbearable, and the feeling he couldn’t trust his parents, the knowledge he couldn’t even trust himself, hurt every single day since Danny said “I don’t really want to see you” and pointed at the door, living him standing there, shocked, in the middle of the living room. 

He felt so disgusted with himself. He lost the love of his life and now...now Steve had to live the rest of his life knowing he was a rapist. 

Because everyone, every single person, that was in that living room after Danny’s dad caught them making out knew what his alpha made Danny’s omega do. What he coerced him to do. Steve couldn’t trust his alpha, couldn’t trust himself. Because, even if during that time everything felt right and with conscentment, he knew he had forced Danny to be touched. There was no other single reason why Danny felt so freaked out by his proposal of courting and why he didn’t want to see Steve anymore. 

“You look worse than a lobsters who knows it’s gonna get boiled, brah” Kamekona’s voice broke his internal monologue and made him pay attention of his surroundings. 

Usually, after thursday practice, Danny and him will eat something at Kamekona’s family restaurant, and after that, stargazing until it was curfew time. But...after everything, he was alone, eating fried shrimp and his shaved ice had melted. 

“Yeah…” admitted Steve. “I’m not feeling that great, Kame”.

“That’s fine, there’s nothing a good serving of cheesy deep fried shrimp can’t help” said the big native, smiling at him. “It’s not free, Steve, you’ll have to pay for it, but it will make you feel good”. 

“No, thanks” Steve tried to smile. “I still have plenty of what I ordered”. 

Kamekona didn’t reply, he looked at Steve with a knowing smile and stood up, going back to the truck. 

Steve sighed, even fucking Kamekona made him think of Danny. 

He missed his omega so much. 

_ He’s not yours, god dammit, get a grip. He never was.  _

Not feeling hungry anymore, he took his trash and dumped everything. He waved Kamekona goodbye and walked to his car. It was an old Toyota, but it did his job of taking him to where he wanted to be. Feeling restless, and looking at the time, he decided to head to his favorite spot. Danny might not be there with him, but the stars will stay put. At least they won’t leave him. The drive to his favorite stargazing spot was incredibly long when he didn’t have someone to talk to. Every single song in the radio made him want to cry or made his alpha pin so hard he felt like puking, so, after ten minutes of trying, he decided to leave the radio off. 

When he arrived, there was a motorcycle parked, and a very familiar silhouette was sitting in his spot, back to the parking spot. 

“Hey, Chin. I didn’t expect to see you here” said Steve with honesty. 

“Kono said that you might be around here for sunset. And I have to admit, Steve, it’s quite a view”. 

Steve didn’t know what to say, so he just sat besides Chin. They knew each other from the football team. Steve took the captain chair from Chin when he entered high school. During that time, Chin was a senior that worked a lot with his dad because he wanted to join the police force after graduating. They knew each other well, besides, Chin’s cousin, Kono, was one of Steve’s best friends. It was only logical that they became good friends at the end. Now Chin was officially in the Academy, a couple months away from graduation. They still spend a lot of time together. That doesn’t explain why she told her cousin about this place, or why he should be here. 

“We’re worried about you, brah. I was mildly worried that something was happening after tuesday practice, and then Kono said that you weren’t acting like yourself during classes. And after today practice...plus the fact that you’re alone and I can’t smell Danny on you...what’s wrong, Steve?” 

His first reaction was to get mad. Why did Kono had to mess with his business? Who gave her the right? And why is Chin talking like he knows his whole life? Did the both of them babble about his problems behind his back? But after the hot swell of anger and the nearly growl he sent to Chin, his alpha got confused because Kono was his friend, Kono was pack, you can’t think like that about pack. And Chin was pack, too, he took care of him, taught him from his own experience, got him under his wing even after Steve was named captain. 

“I’m sorry, Chin. I don’t know why I reacted like that” said Steve, showing his neck in a sign of submission and apology to the older beta. He wasn’t that kind of alpha who disrespected his elders and the ones who had more experience than him. 

“Don’t worry about it, Steve. There’s nothing to forgive. We’re just worried about you. Kono, me...even Max told me you smelled off when you sat with him”. Chin put his hand in Steve’s back and patted him friendly. “So...go ahead, spill”. 

Steve took a deep breath, there was just one way to start this conversation. 

“I raped Danny”. 

  
  
  
  
  


The position was...not a very innocent one. Steve was all alpha over Danny, holding his wrist with his hands and the omega’s hip with his legs. Danny was completely under his body. So it was naturally that Eric Williams freaked out. Steve could deal with that, but he wasn’t expecting the gun. That made him nervous. Steve also wasn’t expecting to face his parents in the William’s living room when a really furious Eric made him go downstairs. The older man was saying “What did you do to my son?” Over and over again, and Danny was so quiet that Steve didn’t know what to do. 

He expected something like this, having to come clean to Danny’s parents, explaining that they were in love, dating, and that Steve wanted to court Danny. He respected the omega, and loved him so much he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. And, he was so sure Danny was going to support him, be there with him, saying that he loved Steve, too, and that he really wanted to be courted and that everything that happened was a natural and mutual way of showing their love. But Danny was dead quiet, and he smelled so scared and nervous that Steve’s alpha wanted to roll in the dirt and puke. 

“What the hell did you do to the Williams boy, Steven?” His dad roared, all omega fury. 

Steve didn’t know what to do. All the adults were standing up, looking at them sitting in the couch, Danny besides him, quiet and pale, smelling so ashamed and afraid. His mom was crying, mumbling a chorus of “I can’t believe it”, but her eyes were angry alpha red, betraying her sad composure. Danny’s mom looked at him like he was a monster, not daring to get close to him. Danny’s Dad was standing besides his dad, still holding the gun. 

“Nothing, Sir” said Steve, after a while, voice small. 

“Come again, Steven?”

“Nothing, Sir! I didn’t do anything”. 

“So…” his dad was so mad. Steve didn’t see the kind omega who birthed him, he saw the intimidating cop who caught bad guys for a living. “You’re telling me you didn’t rape Danny Williams?”.

Steve felt how all his body went cold. He froze, mouth half open, eyes not seeing anything. And suddenly, he smelled Danny. If he smelled afraid before...now it was a hundred times worst, he was shaking. Steve’s world shattered. 

“No!” Said Steve at last, feeling the heat of the anger surface. “I didn’t force Danny into anything. I asked, always! All of the time! I always made sure he was comfortable and paid very close attention to his scent” he knew he was admitting being intimate with Danny, but what they were saying about him was way worst. “Danny, please...can you...I don’t know, tell your dad that, please?”. 

But Danny didn’t say anything. 

_ Oh no,  _ he thought,  _ did I read everything wrong? _

“If you didn’t rape my son, then, what were your intentions? Take his purity and leave him? Take advantage of his innocence and then leaving him? I won’t let you do that to him. I know what’s best for my son” Eric Williams accused, and to his dismay, his dad nodded besides him. 

“Of course not!” Nearly screamed Steve. “Those weren’t my intentions! I want to court Danny, I was going to ask his hand for mating, I want to spend my life with him, make a family, establish a pack. I know we did some things that are not traditional but...I really love Danny and I want to court him and to be his alpha”. 

Danny was still silent. Steve wanted to cry. What was going on?

“What I see here, young man, is an alpha thinking with his knot and manipulating an omega who’s about to present. And that is constitutional rape, Steven, you want to admit it or not. And if you really wanted to court my son, you should have asked their parents first!” Said Eric Williams, breathing hard, smelling really angry. 

“I was doing what I thought was right” replied Steve. “Instincts aren’t always bad. I was taking care of him, I swear”. 

“Taking care of him? What do you know about that, Steven? Why didn’t you come to us first?” 

“I was going! I was going to do it. I swear, but everything was so new, I didn’t want to mess it up. But I know the steps. I was going to ask you, sir, do it the right way. Like an alpha.”

“Like an alpha? Look…” started Eric, but he got interrupted. 

“That’s enough!” Danny shouted, everyone looked at him. “Stop talking about me like I’m not in the room. I’m a person, I have to right to be considered when you’re talking about my life. Not like i’m a fucking possession or an object! I’m not a car, I’m not furniture, you have to understand that!” The omega threw his hands in the air. 

“Son…” started Eric. 

“No! I think that I’m the one who should know, better than anyone here, what happened!” Danny was furious, Steve didn’t have to smell him to tell that. 

“Danny…” Steve tried to say, but the blond omega interrupted him.

“No, you also shut up” Danny pointed a finger at his chest. “You’re just like them. Speaking about courting and mating like my input doesn’t mean anything! And after everything you did, do you think I’ll say ‘yeah, alpha, mate me’? No fucking way. Do me a favor and get out of here” Danny said, turning to his side so he wouldn’t look at Steve. 

“What?” Steve whispered, not believing his hears. 

“You heard me, you alpha animal. Get out. I don’t really want to see you” in that moment, his heart broke. And he knew what he had done. Even if he didn’t want to accept it, even when he was dragged by his mom out of the Williams house. 

_ After everything you did _ , said Danny. 

The whole ride back, Steve cried, because he felt disgusted with himself. 

  
  
  
  
  


“Shit” said Chin. “I think this is the first time I hear you talk so much about your feelings”. 

Steve snorted. 

“You can blame Danny on that” said Steve. “God knows it's hard for me to talk about...stuff. He practically forced me to express what’s inside of me...God, Cuin, I really miss him” Steve whined, hiding his face between his open palms. 

“I think you should talk, brah. The problem I see is miscommunication” Chin put a hand on his shoulders, patting him gently. “It seems like the both of you are focussing in two different issues”. 

“How can rape be miscommunication?” Steve shook his head. 

“You’re being too dramatic, Steve. By what you said, I don’t think you raped Danny, and I’m pretty sure he thinks so too. I haven’t talked to him, but I know he was mad about other stuff, but not what happened between the two of you in...the development of your relationship” Chin replied solemnly. 

Steve was quiet for a few seconds. 

“How can you be so sure?” Asked the alpha. 

“Well...I have been in a relationship with my omega since we were fourteen, we mated last year. I think I know a few things” he smiled warmly to Steve. “Besides, you can’t forget Danny is still haole, he wasn’t born here, he doesn’t know the traditions well enough. We met our soulmates easily, we mate young, stay together for life and have more than one pup, that’s how it is. For us is easy to understand because we have lived with that our whole life, but not Danny”. 

In Steve mind, everything got more complicated. Chin was right. Maybe Danny was mad because their relationship was moving too fast...or maybe he was mad because Steve fucking raped him. But it didn’t matter, he really wanted to fix everything but the omega didn’t want to see him. He kicked him out of his house, evaded him like the plague in class, sat with other people in the classes they shared and didn’t wait for him the days they usually met. Danny didn’t want to see him. And Steve will die trying to respect his omega’s wishes. 

His parents tried to talk to him after a few days, but he wasn’t in the mood. He went straight for his room, didn’t eat with his family, faked being asleep and tried to stay out as much as possible. His dad went to see him every night, but Steve rolled his back to the door and didn’t open his eyes until he was sure his dad was away. His life was already destroyed, he didn’t want to add disappointing his parents to the list. He was just glad he wasn’t sent to jail. Because he will plead guilty.  _ Guilty, guilty, so fucking guilty of everything, of loving him too much, of hurting him, of...rape… _

“I deserve to be in prison” Steve said after a while, looking at the sky. The sun was nearly gone and the stars were coming out with power. 

“Please, Steve...we are nearly pack, you’re our alpha. Not only because your biology says so, but because you’re a good man, a good partner, a good friend. You take care of us, you always pay attention to our needs. I know you’re capable of cutting your arm to keep us safe, or risk your life for me, for Malia, for Kono, for Danny, for every single one of us. So please, try to focus, ok? Let time heal whatever it has to heal, and everything will fall in its right place. Trust me, ok?”

Steve nodded. Trusting Chin was one of the only things he could do. 

  
  
  
  
  


“You have to eat, son” said John McGarret when Steve was walking down the stairs on a saturday morning. 

Steve wanted to reply, said thanks, but no thanks, or at least say he wasn’t feeling hungry that morning. But his voice didn’t come out for his dad. He could feel his mom alpha eyes on his back, not saying anything but trying to look at his soul. Thankfully it was too early for Mary to be up, otherwise, everything about that moment would be harder. 

_ They must think I’m a monster _ , thought Steve. And dreading the confirmation of his assumptions, he just walked fast to the door and left for early practice. 

Doris McGarrett sighed, shaking her head, displeased. She loved her husband, her mate was her soulmate, but both of this McGarrett men were the ones to shoot first and ask questions later. And now, they had a mess in their hands with the plus of a depressed teenager alpha. It’s been nearly a week and it was enough, if she had to smell alpha anguish under scent blockers from her son one more time, or recieve one more worried call from Clara Williams, she was going to lose it. 

“Omega” she said, and John looked at her immediately. “You will call Eric Williams right now”. 

John huffed, looking at her with disdain. “And what should I told him?” Her omega was so sassy when he wanted to be. She loved him dearly. She smiled to him, losing a little bit of her foul mood. 

“Just call him, darling, and we’ll fix this” said Doris. 

John didn’t say anything, but went to the coffee table to make the call. He wanted to fix this. 

  
  
  
  
  


Steve was trying. 

After being ignored completely by Danny the whole week he got the message loud and clear. On friday, he waited until the shift of the young secretary was off and the old really traditional one started. He went there with the old lady and invented a story about being repulsed by the smell of someone in the classroom, he didn’t want to say whom, but he needed to change some classes. The old lady agreed quickly, calling him a “good alpha” by keeping the name of the bad smelling student a secret. He felt bad, but he got the transfers he needed, and in monday, Danny and him no longer shared History, Biology and English Literature. The only downside is that his new English Lit class was with Miss Bear, and she was a hardcore and scary omega. He’ll deal with it. 

He tried to focus more in practice for Chin, also for coach Mamo, but every single thing he did felt mechanic. He tried to do his best: receive, throw, tackle, jump, score...but he felt more like a zombie than a football player. Usually Steve enjoyed every part of the sport, practice, warm up, running, getting hit, playing a practice game, the disgusting but satisfying smell of sweat. But his head was not in the game. Coach Mamo signaled the end of practice and, yelling his last name, asked him to stay a little bit late. 

“Go shower, wash those goddamn blockers off, and come back. I wanna have a little chit chat with you, keiki”. 

Steve nodded, feeling dread and ice fill his body. 

“And don’t smell like that, pup! It’s a good talk, I promise, nothing to be scared!” Shouted coach Mamo while he was trotting to the showers. 

Steve was feeling a little better when he saw it. An Honolulu Fire Department truck, parked close to the field, and Eric Williams waiting outside of it, looking at the retreating players. It was the fourth time he saw him lurking in the parking lot since the incident. 

Now jail seemed like the better option. 

He took his time, walking slowly to the showers. He sat there for a long time, letting the sweat dry first, talking with every single one of the guys in the changing room. Then, when there was nothing left to talk and everyone wanted to leave, Steve got in the shower. Apparently, he took more time than normal, not following his three minutes scrub rule, because suddenly coach Mamo was yelling his name from the entrance of the changing room. 

“What are you doing there, McGarrett? Did you forget how to wash yourself?” Steve finished off quickly and got out of the stall, watching at his coach warely. “You know I’m all about cleaning and hygiene, Steve, but I think this is not the place to have a bath”.

“Sorry, Sir” Steve replied to the older omega. 

“Does your new shower routine relate to the fact that Captain Williams of the fire department was waiting outside for you?”

_ Shit _ , thought Steve, feeling how all the blood left his face and rushed to his stomach, making it cramp. 

“Don’t worry, son. There was an emergency call and he had to leave, the fire alarms at the Kahike’s place went off, it seemed like a huge deal”.

“Isn’t that your sister’s place? Oh no, sir, is everything alright?” Steve asked, forgetting his own problems for the moment. 

“Everything is fine, son. Apparently someone left a malasada in the frier to long and the smoke detector went off. But I think my sister forgot to tell that to the firemen before they all arrived” said Mamo, winking at him. 

Steve was speechless. 

“Boy, a burned malasada is only worth it if you tell me what’s happening. I know there’s something. That’s why chief Williams was here, and it has a lot to do with how you’re playing lately. Plus, I haven’t seen shortstop in nearly two weeks. Something’s up” the omega explained. 

“Is it that bad?” Steve asked. “My game, I mean…”

“No, not at all. But you’re playing like a zombie. It’s like reading a book about football and that’s not the Steven McGarrett I know. He’s quick, he’s inventive, creative, it moves strategies by the mood of the game, and the boy I’ve seen playing this last two weeks only sticks to the rules and doesn’t think outside the box. And I don’t like it” replied Mamo, vehemently. 

“I’ll try to do better, coach. I don’t want the team to lose because of me. I’ll train harder” said Steve. 

Mamo sighed. “It’s not about that, son. Listen. It’s important to me that you’re doing your job as a captain and as a player, yes, it is. But I know you since you were in your omega’s tummy. I taught you how to swim, how to surf, how to catch a foot ball. I can’t see you like this, hurt”.

“The short version is that Danny’s dad caught Danny and me doing things before mating, and before me declaring my intentions to him. He got mad, after that Danny got mad, and they talked to my parents so now everyone is mad. Danny kicked me out of his house and I haven’t seen him in two weeks and now uncle Eric is hunting me down, to kill me probably” Steve was so tired of speaking about his feelings, about what was happening in his mind. But it also overwhelmed him how many people were really worried about him, how many people cared about his well being in a honest and pure way. Like Chin, Kono and coach Mamo. He deserved to know the truth...maybe the summary but truth nonetheless. 

The omega nodded, not saying anything at first. He looked ahead, still nodding, thinking deeply. Then, with a heavy sight, he looked at Steve and smiled warmly. Weirdly enough, Steve felt relaxed, for the first time in a long time. Mamo’s old and knowing eyes seemed to have all the answers he needed in that moment, and also the clue to stay calm. 

“Ah...young true love. It’s hard and complicated. Everything seems hard and complicated, and with age it only gets worst. But at the stage you and Danny are living, it’s really intense and all that’s happening seems confusing. The hardest part is that every couple has its own way of finding their paths. There’s no formula for it. You can listen to others, their testimony, their love story. But it will never apply to you or be a hundred percent useful. You’re on your own, that means learning by yourself and accepting the consequences of your decisions by yourself. Now, I have just two answers, young one. I can’t tell you how to fix things, but I only can tell you that the potentiality of doing it exist, because that’s the way of life, you only have to let time do its job and be wise enough to know when it’s the right moment to act. Time is wise and older than everyone, let it do its job”. 

Mamo smiled at him again. Steve didn’t feel like smiling, he was drowning in Mamo’s words, trying to wrap his head around everything that his coach told him. 

“And the second answer is that I saw Eric Williams watching you play for a long while, son. And he was smiling when you did your nifty tricks to avoid tackling. If he wanted to hurt you, he wouldn’t look at you with some much pride and love. Maybe there’s a little misunderstanding you need to solve”. 

Steve just nodded, reminded of Chin’s words. Everyone seemed to think there was some kind of misunderstanding. But to him, the only misunderstanding was the fact that he thought he cold love Danny the way the omega deserved. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


The cherry on top of all this shit show was his family ordering pizza with pineapple for lunch to celebrate that his uncle Vito was visiting.  _ Fucking pineapple _ . 

His family wasn’t completely crazy, there was mozzarella and pepperoni too, but they also ordered hawaiian style pizza because, to his dismay, his siblings liked the flavor. And Danny knew that, but it was nearly pathetic the sudden tears that appeared in his eyes and the nearly uncontrollable want to cry his eyes out just because a fucking piece of dough with ham and pineapple reminded him of that stupid alpha.

“Man, I knew that you might miss New Jersey but crying over pineapple...I wasn’t expecting that” said uncle Vito. 

Danny shook his head, and wiped the tears away with the cuff of his shirt. He breathed deeply a few times and when he thought everything was under control he looked at his uncle and tried to smile. It didn’t work much because now his uncle seemed more worried. 

“It’s ok, I’m sorry. I don’t know what’s wrong with me” he said, trying to sound reassuring, but failing. His mom looked at him with sadness. 

“Maybe it’s good that your uncle is here, to have an outside point of view in this situation” said his mom, tentatively. 

“No thanks” replied Danny curtly. 

He wanted to scream at his mom, but he didn’t want to disrespect her, not in front of her brother and other children...not at all, really, he loved his mom dearly but he was so pissed. Thankfully his dad wasn’t around or he’ll tell he was insulting every single family member in his head. His siblings were particularly quiet, as omegas they felt his distress and tried to empathize with him, to support him. And even they were really small, they could tell that staying quiet and not messing around with him was the only way to help. He wished his parents could get that, but it seemed they wanted to get more involved. 

He felt so guilty. 

He was mad, and he thought he had the right to stay mad at everyone for a short period of time. He wasn’t an omega of the seventeenth century. He was his own person, damint, he didn’t need his hand asked in courting, or his parents authorization to do things like falling in love, or alphas and caretakers fighting about him, in front of him, like he was a thing, like a piece of land, like he wasn’t there besides them. Breathing, existing. Like he didn’t have an input in what happened to him. Danny didn’t want to deal with that, who they thought they were? He was an independent man, he might be an omega, but he could stand for himself and take care of himself. Think for himself and take dessissions. No one, not his parents, not Steve, would take that from him. 

After Steve left, after he made him leave, really, he told his parents everything he was thinking. He’s been helping his mom since he can remember, helping in absence of his dad, taking care of all his family, being responsibly and working his ass off every chance he got. He would not be stepped on, or be denigrated, or treated like a second class citizen. It took some time but he fixed things with his family during the week that followed the disaster of his dad pulling a gun at Steve. Danny was still mad at Steve for partaking in that old fashioned attitude, and he really didn’t want to deal with the alpha when he still was so mad, because he might regret the things he said, and Steve was sensitive and fragile in the feeling area, so he decided to cool it off before talking with him. It was sunday and he already missed Steve like a limb, he was anxious about monday, to be close to the alpha, to smell his scent.

But when monday came Steve didn’t arrive to History. 

He wasn’t there for lunch time. He wasn’t there for study room. Danny might have ignored him last week, because he didn’t want to fight or scream at Steve in school, but suddenly he realized the alpha was nowhere to be found. His car wasn’t even parked in the school parking lot! He asked around and got really angry when someone told him that Steve had changed his schedule and they didn’t share any classes anymore, and he made Toast double check that in the school system. 

“It seems like he’s avoiding you now” said Kono when he told her what was happening. 

“But why?” He complained, Kono just looked at him with a hard look. 

“You weren’t exactly talkative and explained it to him, brah” Kono patted his shoulder, and dug into her shaved ice. “He might got the wrong idea. But it’s not like you were there to tell him otherwise”. 

“The wrong idea?” 

“Yeah, like...I don’t know, maybe Steve thinks you don’t love him anymore and don’t want to be near him. I mean...one week of radio silence, have you ever been separated for that long? You know how our pack alpha is, maybe he even thinks you found other alpha” said Kono. 

“He wouldn’t be that stupid, right?” Asked Danny, Kono didn’t reply, only shoved more shaved ice into her mouth. “Of course he is, fucking christ…” 

And Danny has been in a silly mood since then. He had tried to catch Steve after school, find him in the hallways, looking for him after practice, but it seems that the alpha banished. Even Mamo looked cryptic when Danny asked for the other boy. 

His parents have tried to speak to them after they realized what was happening and that, in fact, Steve wasn’t raping Danny. They felt guilty because they made such an horrible assumption out of Steve. Steve had always been a good kid, a good alpha, they had no reason to think he might hurt Danny, but they did anyway, and they were sorry. But sorry didn’t cut it this time. He knew his and Steve’s parents have been talking, apologizing with one another. But that didn’t fix the problem between the two boys. 

Danny missed his alpha so fucking much that he found himself whining during the day, suddenly alone and with a lot of Steve-free time. He didn’t like it. 

He also didn’t like his mom trying to rope uncle Vito in the issue. 

“I think” said his uncle “that Danny should show me around a little bit, and then I’ll take the little ones to this famous shrimp thing everyone keeps talking about. How does that sound?”

“Yeah!” Bridget and Stella screamed and Matty stayed silent, but started to dance in his chair, licking at his lips. 

“What do you say, Danny?” Said his uncle, he recognised a life line when it was throw at him. 

“Yes, I think that’s a really good idea”.

The kids screamed again, and Danny tried to eat his pizza. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Uncle Vito stay will be prolonged, something happened with his wife back in Jersey, and now he’ll stay with them for a month. He doesn’t want to talk much about it, so he’s nearly the only person who understand the fact that Danny doesn’t want to talk more about his personal life. 

“Did your mother told you to talk to me? Asked uncle Vito. 

“What?” Danny was surprised, they were walking close to the beach, both of them decided walking in the pavement was better than the sand. “No! I feel like I should be asking that question, uncle”.

“Don’t worry little omega, I swear I’m not into anything. But I have to be honest, what happened during lunch caught my attention. But if you don’t want to talk about it, you don’t talk about it”. 

Danny just nodded, he looked at the ocean, feeling the salty air caress his skin. Usually he didn’t go into the beach willingly, usually it took his whole pack of friends to take him close to the shore and into the waves. But if he saw Steve there, he would swim all the way to the alpha, just to talk to him. 

“Can I ask you something?” Said Danny, suddenly, looking at his uncle. 

“Shoot” said the older beta. 

“What would you to if you wanted to talk with someone but that someone is avoiding you?”

Uncle Vito put a pensive face, looking at the ocean. Danny thought that his uncle wasn’t going to answer but, after a long time he replied with an honest voice. 

“Old me will tell you that you have to respect people's boundaries all the way, and to value your worth and let things take their own way...but twenty years old me will tell you to sneak into their locker and wait until they appear and talk to them, if they still don’t want to talk, then walk away”. 

He hasn’t thought about that. Maybe he was a little too big for Steve’s locker, but he knew the second best choice. Thank God it was saturday. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Usually saturdays were spent in the Williams house, or the Williams would come over to barbecue in their backyard, but for the last two weeks the tradition was broken. Steve thought it was better that way, otherwise he would feel terrible trying to think about an excuse for not going, he didn’t want Danny to kick him out again or to make the situation uncomfortable for the both of them. He was sad that their parents broke their friendship, but that was their problem. 

When he arrived the house was empty, none of the cars besides his were in the driveway, and the house was so quiet without the presence of his parents or his sister. He went to the kitchen and saw a note in the fridge:

_ We went to buy groceries, Mary is with us. We’ll be back before dinner, so don’t pig out!  _

_ xoxoxoxo, Mom.  _

_ Well At least I’m alone _ , thought Steve. 

He was really tempted to just sit down in the living room and watch television until his family arrived, maybe Mary wanted to go for a swim before it got dark, they could spend some time together and see if he got out of his funk. But he was really tired, the stress of the week, the training, his talk with Mamo, the near heart attack he had when he saw uncle Eric’s truck. He deserved a nap. And he was going to take it, dammit. 

“It took you long enough” said a voice when he opened the door. And had to do a double take because it wasn’t possible that, sitting in the middle of his bed, was Danny waiting for him. 

Steve didn’t thought anything for a long while, too long for his liking, but then, a thousand reasons why the omega was sitting in his room, waiting for him, attacked his mind. One of them was the most prominent one.

“Do you want me to go with you to the police station?” Asked Steve, trying to sound secure and friendly, but he was scared as shit. 

“What?!” Danny nearly screamed. 

“Are you here because you want to file a report against me? And you want me to go to the station and declare?” Repeated Steve, doing a tremendous effort to sound steady. 

“What the hell is the matter with you?! We don’t talk for two weeks, thanks to you, I might add, and this is the first thing you have to say? Asking if I want to fucking report you?” Danny couldn’t believe it. 

Steve’s resolve to stay calm, to help the omega to do whatever he wanted, broke. It was destroyed. Even if he was an alpha he always was level headed, didn’t lose his temper. But Danny had the ability to destroy his nerves in seconds, or with a few chosen words. And this occasion wasn’t an exception. 

“Excuse me?!” He was shouting. “The last thing you said to me left things pretty clear. And after everything that happened there’s no doubt that you might want to sue me. And i’m willing, Danny! But don’t play stupid with me. The role suits you, tho” said the alpha. He could see how Danny’s temper flared. 

“First, that’s the cheapest comeback ever, Steven, so fuck you. Really. Second. Sue you?! What for?! What the hell are you talking about?” Danny was also shouting. 

Steve might have told Chin what happened, and also Kono after mopping for more than a week. He might have said the words over and over again in his mind for the last two weeks. But suddenly, saying them to Danny made them more real. 

“Because I raped you!” Steve let his bag fall down, and without care, he sat on the ground, hugging his head. “Because I did something horrible to you. That’s why you kicked me out of your house, that’s what my parents think, that’s what your parents think and that’s why your dad is trying to beat me to a pulp...or kill me. I really don’t know...I...God, I don’t know, I’m just...so sorry, Danny. So, so, so fucking sorry” Steve was two seconds away from crying, he could feel his eyes moist and his jaw trembling. He bit the inside of his cheek to stop it, but it was really hard.

It seemed like time stopped between them, he couldn’t hear the noise of the ocean from outside, nor the chirp of the birds, he was using blockers because his scent of heartbroken alpha was so strong he didn’t want to rise any suspicious thoughts, but thanks to them he couldn’t smell other people’s scent, including Danny. Usually, he could read his friend pretty well, his gesticulations, the way his hands flexed, his face, but the little undertones in Danny’s masculine and woodsy scent. He wanted to smell Danny so bad, but he couldn’t thanks to the blockers, but also because he lose the right to scent the omega after what happened. 

“You’re so fucking dumb, Steven” said Danny after eternal seconds in silence. He tried to sound angry, to enfuse all the confusion, the anger, the tiredness and the heartache he felt in those words, but he only managed to sound hurt and pitiful. “I don’t know how you manage to be so popular, have good grades and everything seeing you’re the stupidest alpha alive. I was mad because you were talking like a knotthead, and you were fueling my dad’s mindset of like two centuries ago. I got so mad because I thought you saw me as an equal, as a partner, not as a possession, or an object. I felt like a piece of furniture being auctioned, not your friend or mate. I…”.

Danny got really quiet suddenly. He stood up, walked close to Steve and sat down on the ground, close to the other boy. Neither of them could look at each other, but they were paying close attention to their presence. Steve felt Danny’s knee touching his leg, and wanted to jump, but also roll into his back and whos Danny his tummy so the other boy would pet him, he wanted to put his head against Danny’s chest or have him under his arm, close to him. God, Steve ached to touch him, but he couldn’t, he had no right. Besides, he was glued to the ground, hyper aware of Danny’s speech. 

“I thought…” Danny said again, whispering, sounding really fragile, like he was talking with himself. “I know about hawaiian ways, of the importance of mating, of how serious you guys take this things, specially at our age but… That day you treated me like I was a thing that didn’t have opinion, worst than a dog, and I felt stupid because I was there thinking...thinking I was your omega”.

Steve whined. So hurt, so conflicted. Danny’s words cutting right through him. He was such a stupid alpha. Chin was right. Finally, nearly two weeks after, he understood what did the young beta meant by ‘misunderstanding’. 

“I didn’t hurt you?” Asked Steve after a while. 

“Yes, you did. But not like that. You didn’t rape me, Steve. Good Lord, how could you thought something like that?” Steve just shrugged, so Danny kept going. “I wanted...everything we did was with consent. I swear”. 

A hundred and one things were bombarding Steve’s mind, but the fact that he didn’t rape Danny. That everything was a misunderstanding, that everything was like he thought it was and not his alpha mind playing tricks to him. He felt so relieved, a huge weight lifted from his shoulders. Steve looked at Danny for the first time since he entered the room, the omega was looking at him, his eyes were shiny, and he looked pale, tired, he hadn’t shaved and his hair was a mess. But he was looking at him in earnest. And he understood that everything was going to be fine, because he fucked up, and Danny also fucked up, and they were going to talk about it, they still had a lot to fix, but they were going to do it, because they still loved each other, because they still were best friends. 

Suddenly, after that realization, the lack of sleep of the last two weeks caught up with him. He was bone tired, Steve wanted to put his head in Danny’s lap and sleep for an eternity. They weren’t there yet, so Steve had to wait. But soon...and the hope made him smile for the first time in a long time. Danny smiled back, and he thought his heart was going to leap out of his chest. 

“Will I see you tomorrow after breakfast?” Asked Danny, tentatively. 

“You don’t have to ask, buddy” replied Steve. 

Everything was going to be alright. 

  
  
  
  
  


Danny and Steve were alone in Danny’s room. 

They had a talk in pendant. 

Closing his eyes and breathing deeply, Steve let Danny scent wash over him.

He had really missed it. It was drinking fresh, cold water after a practice play during summer, like swimming at noon after the sun made you sweat the whole day. Once the blockers washed off, every smell came back, but the scent of Danny in his room was the only thing that made him calm down and sleep until they could see each other the next day. 

After Danny sneaked into his room, which was a plan fueled by his parents (he found out during dinner last night), the omega asked why he couldn’t smell Steve. The alpha replied, a little ashamed, that he was smelling really bad lately so he had to block his scent so no one would know something was up. Danny said that he didn’t like it, Steve agreed, he didn’t like wearing them either, but he didn’t have a choice, it was that or to fill every room with his stink of sad alpha. Danny stayed quiet, but let his hand rest on Steve’s knee. Steve was still hurt and confused, Danny was still hurt and confused, they wanted to talk but it didn’t seem like the right moment, and Danny couldn’t even smell  _ his  _ fuking  _ alpha _ . So, before leaving, they promised to talk when Steve dropped by the next day. 

Before Danny left, when the both of them were saying goodbye at the door, with Mary not so subtly peering from the upstairs window and his parents eavesdropping from the kitchen, Danny took both of Steve’s hands between his own, and made the other boy look at him.

“You have to stop saying that you raped me. It fucks me up, in a really bad way. That didn’t happen. You didn’t rape me. I consented to everything we did together, and I liked it, and I want to keep developing our intimacy. So, please, please, don’t say the “R” word again, Steve. Promise, it’s not a pretty word. 

“I’ll try my hardest” say Steve. 

Danny wanted to stay longer, aunt Doris had invited him over for dinner, but he had plans with his uncle Vito, and a lot of catch up, because it was his uncle’s idea that he sneaked into Steve’s room in the first place. And even if his uncle was going to stay in Hawaii for nearly a month, he wanted to spend time with him. 

For the first time in two weeks, both boys slept peacefully and more than eight hours. 

Like every sunday since they became friends, Steve woke up with his Dad’s morning alarm. He showered quickly, put some sweatpants and a t-shirt, and went downstairs to have breakfast with his dad. If the older omega was surprised, he didn’t say anything. They ate in a comfortable silence, and when Steve went upstairs to wash his teeth, John McGarrett smiled and breathed in relief. His son was back to normal. 

Steve was really nervous about going back to the Williams house. It took double the amount of time to get there because every minute he parked the car to the side of the road and nearly went back home. But then, he breathed deeply a few times and got the car back to the road, just to do the same thing over again three more times. When he arrived, Clara Williams was waiting for him at the door. She hugged him and said she was sorry, that Steve was like a son to her and that she loved him dearly, to please don’t take the stuff her husband said seriously. She reassured him that he was always welcome, that this house was also his, and that he could come whenever, and that she couldn’t wait for him to be part of the family officially. Steve blushed at that, said a lot of thanks you and went inside. Eric Williams was inside, he just clapped him in the shoulder and told him to don’t be a stranger, and went back to his studio, but before closing the door he said “you’re a good alpha, son”, and closed the door. Before Steve could actually cry he was ambushed by three little bodies. 

Stella, Bridget and Matty were really happy to see him, extasic. Bridget and Matty started, at the same time, a full on recap of everything that had happened since the last time they saw each other. Stella was quiet, just hugging him and scenting him, happy to have his scent back. Stella wasn’t that little anymore, she was nearly twelve, but for Steve she will always be a baby. He remembers her back then when the Williams just moved to the island, and little Stella had been just a seven years old pup, and she instantly liked him. Bridget had been three and Matty was a little older than a year, he played with them and spent a lot of time with them, but the first one of the family to care genuinely about him, after Danny, was little Stella. She always looked at him with her big hazel eyes and asked him how he was. Too damn smart for a little pup. 

That’s how Danny found him, when he left the kitchen after his breakfast and went to the family room. Steve sat on the couch, Stella plastered to his right side, head against Steve’s bicep while hugging his right arm. Matty sat on his left knee, talking animatedly, and Bridget sat on his right knee, interrupting and adding to Matty’s story, both of them looking at Steve attentively. 

“Hey!” Said Danny in fake annoyance. “Steve was my friend first! It’s not fair that you guys used all the Steve-space there is!”

Bridget and Matty laughed hard. Stella just smiled and looked at him from behind Steve’s arm. 

“There’s always room for you, Danny” she said. And Steve nodded. 

“Yeah, buddy, come here, there’s plenty of me yet. Besides, I’m really intrigued to know the end of the story about the lizard in uncle’s Vito shaved ice” said Steve, and that prompted the two smallest omegas to keep up with their tale. 

Danny smiled, feeling warm all over. Fucking Steve, he loved him so fucking much it was ridiculous. He walked to the couch, and sat at Steve’s left side, really close, and rested his head against the alpha’s shoulder, breathing deeply. And there it was, Steve’s scent. Pure and unbothered by blockers. 

Like tradition dictated, Steve promised the three siblings he’ll do their hair after lunch, and with that promise made, Bridget and Matty jumped off him and went to play into the garden. Stella rubbed her nose a little bit against Steve’s arm, she didn’t leave her scent behind, she just wanted the comfort that Steve’s familiar alpha scent brought her. Then, to Danny’s surprise, she hugged him, and scented his neck too, also without leaving her mark, just smelling. Stella looked at him with a smile. “Happy omega and happy alpha” she said, and still smiling, went to find her mom to see what they needed to do for lunch. 

“She’s right, you know” said Steve when they were finally alone.

“About what?” Danny said, not knowing if he should turn on the TV or let it off. They needed to talk.

“You smell like happy omega, Danny”. 

Danny sighed. “You’re right. You also smell like happy alpha”. 

“I can’t help it. I have my three kids and my boyf...friend, my friend, besides me”. 

“Your boyfriend or your boy friend?” Danny asked, mocking Steve. 

To his surprise Steve scent got a little bit sad, and the alpha saged, looking at him with questioning eyes. 

“I don’t know where we stand anymore, Danny. I’m allowed to doubt”

Danny nodded. “You’re right, let's go upstairs, we need to talk”. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“I’m sorry about everything, Danny, really. I didn’t mean to offend you, or to make you feel like you were an object or something like that” started Steve, looking at him directly, and not stuttering, like he practiced the speech before coming.

Steve did practice. In front of the mirror in the downstairs bathroom, but nobody had to know. 

“Then way saying those things!” Nearly cried Danny. They were talking in his room now, but they still had to be quiet if they didn’t want to rise the attention from the other members of the household. Even if his tone was hushed, Danny still gesticulated greatly with his hands, showing his discontent. 

“Look” continued Steve, moving his legs nervously, the both of them were sitting on Danny’s bed, with a safe distance between them. “Your Dad and mine were bombarding me with questions, and doubting me...doubting us, and I can’t have that. I can’t. Because when I think about our relationship it goes beyond dating, but if your parents thought I wasn’t doing right by you...and then...then you stayed quiet, and kicked me out, and didn’t talk to me for a week! 

“I was mad!” Replied Danny, still speaking way quieter than usual. It amused Steve a little bit, not enough to break his focus on the issue in hand. 

“I know, I know. God, Danny. I know. And I’m really sorry, but that was an asshole move on your part. How was I supposed to ask for forgiveness or to know the real reason of your anger when you didn’t talk to me? Was I supposed to guess the day you wanted to see me? Because I couldn’t ask your parents for that matter! Not even thinking about coming close yo your siblings to ask because I was so convinced I raped you…”

“Stop, don’t. We agreed you would stop using the ‘R’ word, so, stop it” reprimanded Danny. Steve couldn’t help but smile. 

“It’s ok. But it doesn’t make it less true. I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me for being an asshole knotthead. I  _ want you  _ to forgive me. I love you so much, Danny. I can’t keep living like this, I need you, I need to spend time with you. Our friends are amazing, but they aren’t you. But you also hurt me, and you also acted like an asshole, and I can’t ignore that!”

Danny looked at Steve in silence, mad because Steve was right, he acted like a real douche. But besides that, he was proud of the alpha. When they first met, when they first started to hang out, Steve was closed as a clamp. He was open with his affection and his smiles, but in reality he had problems expressing and recognising emotions that were beyond happy and angry. John McGarrett was a cop, and he always had extreme control of his emotions, and that’s something he inherited. Steve never talked about his problems, about his struggles, or his fears. If he was hurting, he prefered to stay silent and forget about it than talking about the problem and fixing it. Danny couldn’t deal with that. So the omega took it as his personal work to make Steve talk about his problems, and it seemed he had done a good job. 

“I’m sorry, too, Steve. I let my temper get the better out of me and I was really inconsiderate about you. I know you were hurting but I was so mad I didn’t want to deal with it. And I’m sorry for blaming it all on you. It wasn’t the case, I was also mad with my parents and your dad. I hope you can forgive me too”. 

“Just if you forgive me too” said Steve, extending his palm. 

“You’re such a dork” said Danny, but smiled anyway, shaking Steve’s hand. “Now, can we be boyfriends again? Or I can ask after I cooked lasagne for dinner and seduce you with food” the omega winked, half joking. 

“I can’t be your boyfriend anymore, Danny” Steve wasn’t joking, he sounded dead serious. 

“What?” Danny wanted to scream. What the hell was going on?

“I can’t be your boyfriend, it’s not enough” Steve stood up, and kneeled in front of Danny, touching his knees, looking at him in earnest. “I want to be your alpha, I want you to be my omega. I want to be your mate, Danny. I can’t hold it in anymore. I need to court you, I want to court you. Please, Danny...please, omega” Steve ended his speech whispering, his gaze love filled. 

“What’s the matter with you, huh?” Usually that frase was shouted at Steve, at the top of his lungs while, most of the time, both of them were endangered, but now, Danny was talking softly, caressing Steve’s face with his hand. “Of course, babe, I’ll be your mate. Court the shit out of me”. Danny closed the gap between them and kissed Steve sweetly. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve was waiting for his stomach to settle before going into the water to surf. He could happily wait with Danny shirtless and in boardshort swimming trucks plastered to his chest, botch of them sitting in a circular beach towel. His omega talking vividly with Kono, while Chin was relaxing on his tummy, letting the sun tan his back, it was an amazing friday afternoon. Steve nosed lightly at Danny’s neck, drunk on his scent, while one of his hands caressed Danny’s chest, specially the bite mark in his clavicle that showed he was an omega being courted. 

After they talk on sunday, they kissed and kissed until the need to bite Danny was uncontrollable. He helped the other boy to unbutton his shirt, and carefully, he found the place where the courting bite should go. He growled deep in his throat, all alpha, and proceed to leave a deep hickey in the spot, a warning, Danny could push him away any minute, but the omega just locked his fingers into his hair and pressed Steve tight to his body, a clear invitation. Without hesitation Steve bit the skin of Danny’s clavicle, and Danny whimpered in pleasure, feeling a rush of  _ something _ go through his whole body, making him slick for Steve. The alpha licked the blood from the wound, cleaning it, and letting his spit heal the skin. After admiring his work, he kissed Danny deeply, pushing him into the bed and sceting the place where he just bit him. Both of them were incredible turned on, but the fear of falling into old mistakes made them slow down, and after kissing a little more, and more scenting, they rolled onto their sides, holding hands and calming down. 

They decided to never do anything more than kissing in each other houses when there were people in it, not even in an empty house unless they knew for sure how much alone time they had. 

But now, after eating a lot of fried shrimp at Kamekona’s, just in swimwear and surrounded by pack, Danny could enjoy the pleasure of touching and being touched by Steve without a fear. But the omega knew that Steve was aching to go to the water, and he would never distract him from that. And besides, he had a privileged spot to watch Steve flex and move his amazing body. 

“Watcha thinking? You smell like you were thinking something really entertaining” Said Steve, smirking. 

“Yeah? I was thinking about you”.

“Oh?” Steve grabbed his chin and made him look back to him, getting real close. He couldn’t help it and looked down, to Steve’s lips. 

“Yes, I was wondering what would happen in the future: bald Steve or gray hair Steve. I don’t know which one is more your style” Danny laughed, hard, headbutting Steve’s chin with care. 

The other boy pushed him away, making him fall into the towel, but Danny kept laughing. 

“You’re mean just because you know you’ll be dying your hair so no one knows the truth!” Steve replied mockingly. 

“Aww, babe, don’t be like that. You know us Williams have excellent hair” Danny sat down again, not against Steve but besides him, still very close. “Besides, I’m just looking out for my inversion. Not for nothing, but you promised me forever and beyond” he said while pointing at his courting bite. 

“That I did” replied Steve, and bent down to kiss him, deep and dirty, while touching the bite with his fingertips. 

The alpha was doing that thing with his mouth that drove Danny crazy, biting his tongue little by little, then sucking it, hard, then slow, then a little bite again, and then a deep and slow swipe. And Danny was moaning into Steve’s mouth, quietly but surely, if Steve kept that up he was going to sleek in any minute. The pressure in his bite, Steve’s sinful tongue, and now the fingers in his hair were heaven. Danny wanted to feel the other boy on top of him, restraining him a little, putting all of that muscle to good use. He wasn’t a big fan of public mating or something like that, he knew that people in the island were really open and carefree about sex, but he still thought in the meaning of  _ intimacy _ and that it should remain private. But now he didn’t care so much.Suddenly, an annoying beeping noise broke his attention. 

“What the hell is that?” Danny asked when he identified the sound coming from Steve’s watch.

“It’s my timmer. I’m ready to go to the water. Sorry, Danny, but don’t make me choose between you and that lovely lady” said Steve pointing at the ocean. 

Danny rolled his eyes and waved his hand, retracting his arms away from Steve. The alpha smiled at him, and after a quick peck he stood up, took his board and called Chin animatedly. Five seconds after, the both of them were swimming to the waves. Surprisingly, Kono stayed behind. 

“What are you still doing here?” Asked Danny. “Don’t feel like surfing today?”

“My knee hurts a little” confessed Kono, sounding embarrassed. “I think I overdid it last time I came during the week and my knee still feels resented”. 

“Mmm” confirmed Danny. Usually both of them shared knee pain stories. But for Kono it was a little bit more deep. She lost her career in professional surfing last year thanks to an accident. And now she lives with the pain. “I have a little bit of that weird leaf cream Chin’s mom gave me last winter when my knee was acting up. I swear Hawaii never gets cold but every single storm I’m sweating and with my knee on fire. Maybe, seeing as she’s your aunt, she can give you more”. 

“Thanks, brah. I’ll ask auntie this weekend” she said, smiling, and looking a little more cheerful. “So, things are good with Steve?”

“Yes, we’re back to normal schedule, plus kissing and groping clearance. And the potentiality of doing it for the rest of our lives, no biggie” Danny said while showing Kono the bite. 

“Oh my God!” She squeaked happily. “I saw in when you took your shirt off but I thought it was an over eager hickey Steve left. But you’re right, it’s in the right place and it looks really fancy, it must have hurt”. 

“Not really. He asked first, and I said yes, so I think my body caught up with the program and it made the process really pleasant” replied Danny. 

“That’s awesome, I’m happy for you guys, really. And congratulations on the courting, omega Williams” Kono said, jokingly. 

“Oh, shut up. But yeah...I’m being courted by alpha McGarrett”. 

Both of them laughed out loud. It was a good friday afternoon after all. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Steve had plans for them after surfing. They drove back to Steve’s house, showered, while Danny complained the whole way about the sand in places he didn’t want, stopping a little bit after getting showered and a fresh change of clothes. After that, they went to their favorite burger joint and, as usual, they ordered the same; double cheeseburger with bacon, onion rings and curly fries, extra mayo and a big coke. They talked about everything and nothing at the same time, sometimes losing themselves in the cop show the place had broadcasting in their TVs. Danny was a good detective, and he found the clues in the show with ease. Steve wasn’t far behind but there was something that always made Danny more quick, faster at thinking than the rest, Steve included. 

After they went to their favorite spot to stargaze, Steve climbed to the roof of the car and convinced Danny to join him, and he did, but he complained the whole way up, because he just ate and didn’t want to do extreme sports as climbing things that shouldn’t be climbed, like cars. Steve just kissed him sweetly when he sat down besides him in the flat roof of the car, and throw his arm around Danny’s shoulder, watching at the stairs. The omega sighed, forgetting all about where they were and relaxing under Steve’s touch, while he was mesmerized by the stars. Up here there were no lights, save for the car lights of someone pacing by, but usually it was perfect to gaze at the stars, with the city resting at their feet. 

Danny hadn’t realized how date-like their hang outs were until they were actually together, but he couldn’t complain. Their pack always told them they acted like an old married couple. Apparently it was true, but the only ones who didn’t catch up with the program were them. Well...now it wasn’t a problem. 

“I really missed you, buddy, like...really bad. I thought I was going mad” said Steve, breaking the easy silence. 

“Me too” he wanted to say more, to say he nearly went into pinning again, missing Steve’s scent, Steve’s touch, his care, his attention. God, Danny was whipped but he only wanted more and more of this alpha... _ his alpha _ . The realization made him giddy with excitement. “So much” he confessed, and proceeded to kiss Steve’s neck. 

The alpha closed his eyes, feeling Danny kissing under his chin, licking softly at his adam’s apple, then biting lightly at his jaw bone, then back to kissing the other side of his neck. Steve couldn’t help but moan loudly. when Danny sucked a hickey at the back of his neck. 

“Shhh” said Danny against his lips, kissing him. 

The omega caressed his chest, pinching his nipples lightly over the t-shirt, and then sliding down to his abs ,scratching softly over the material of the clothes. Then back up again, while kissing Steve deeply, all tongue and spit, wanting to lose himself into the alpha. When alpha arousal hit his senses, he already had a plan in mind. Danny let his hand slide to Steve’s crotch and palmed his cock, applying pressure with the back of palm, making the other boy moan again, muffled by his tongue and mouth. 

“Can I?” Asked Danny, feeling his own arousal wake by the sounds and scent of Steve. “Can I jack you off, babe?” He asked again, and this time he clenched his hand against the bulge and looked at Steve directly. 

“Y-yes, please...but...only if you want to. And its going to be messy. I’m sorry” said Steve. 

“Don’t worry alpha” said Danny, imagining what he wanted to do after making Steve come. “I can lick it clean after” he smirked at the arousal and surprise in the other pair of eyes. 

“Shit, Danny. Yes, yes, please” Steve moaned, tilting his hips up to press more firmly against Danny hand. 

It was the first time they did something like this. Usually Steve was the one taking the initiative, the one to go down on Danny, and he had never asked the favor to be returned. They had made out and humped a little bit, but he had never touched Steve’s cock. Usually he felt ashamed and followed Steve’s lead, he had a little bit more experience, but now that they had promised each other forever...Danny had all the time in the world to experiment and get to know his alpha in this side of their relationship. 

Danny made a quick job of sliding his hand into Steve’s cargo shorts and underwear, cupping the alpha’s erection without the barrier of clothes. Steve sucked in a breath, closing his eyes, and Danny grabbed him in a firm hold, jacking his shaft in quick downstrokes and slow upstrokes. He played with the pressure applied and the speed, thumbing at Steve’s slit to lube up his movements. Steve was thrusting against his hand, moaning softly against his hair. His index finger and thumb circled around Steve’s cock and clenched under Steve’s cockhead, making the alpha whimper. Danny must be doing something right because, after caressing Steve’s sack with the tip of his fingers, he started to masturbate him faster, tighter, and Steve let out a deep moan, turning his head and kissing him deeply, following with his tongue the rhythm of Danny’s hand. And suddenly he felt it. 

Steve’s knot. 

He made sure to grasp around it, applying more pressure, and Steve growled so hard he broke the kiss, panting against the omega’s lip, while Danny milked in every downstroke at the knot. 

“Shit” said Steve, feelling his knot swelling further. 

“I thought alpha’s didn’t knot outside of penetration” said Danny, still jacking him. “It seems you really like me if you pop a knot just from my hand, alpha” he was really into it, feeling his inner omega went wild by the evidence of Steve’s lust and want. 

“Just around you, omega. Just for you” Steve was still all growly, and it made Danny tingle with want, to show Steve’s his tummy while opening his legs and showing the alpha his intimate places. Maybe for another day. 

“That’s right, alpha, come on, knot for me. I’ll keep your knot safe, snug and tight. Don’t you worry”. 

That seemed to do the trick because Steve bucked his hips against Danny’s ministration, and came with a soft sound, slacking against the other boy and ejaculating what it seemed to be buckets of come. But Danny had promised him, so, instead of touching the load and licked him clean, as he wanted to do at the beginning, he milked the knot constantly, making sure to apply the right amount of pressure. After what it seemed an eternity and too much come, Steve’s orgasm stopped, but he still was sensitive, so Danny didn’t let go of him, keeping his clenched hand around the alpha’s knot. 

“Thanks, Danny, that was...amazing doesn’t cut it...wow” said Steve, breathing in hard pants, still resting his head against Danny’s shoulder. 

“My pleasure, babe” said Danny with a wink, and it was enough to make Steve groan and come again. “Oh! Again?”

“Sorry, omega” he mumbled, still dazed by the second orgasm. “Told you it was a mess”. 

Danny shook his head, but smiled at Steve, and without letting the knot go, the kissed the alpha. Sharing sloppy and love full kisses until Steve’s knot went down. Carefully Danny slide off his hands from Steve’s pants, grimacing when he saw it covered in white sticky come. 

“Do you have a tissue in one of those pockets?” Danny asked, pointing at Steve’s cargos. 

“No, sorry...just ran out”. 

“Well then...there’s no use in restraining myself, uh?” He asked, starting to lick Steve’s come from his hand. 

The alpha groaned, feeling his spent dick titch. Danny just smirked, liking more eagerly at Steve’s spend after the first sweet taste. 

“It’s the pineapple” said Steve, all smug. 

Danny wanted to reply that smug wasn’t a good look on Steve’s face, but he had other more important matters to deal with. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Steven Jack McGarrett” Danny was two seconds away from exploding. “I can’t believe you can shower in three minutes but take ten times that amount to choose clothes!” Danny was pacing into Steve’s room, while the alpha was looking carefully at his clothes. 

“It’s an important moment” replied Steve, still looking that to wear. “It’s barbecue at my in laws house. I have to look decent”. 

Danny groaned. “Babe, babe...babe… We have barbecues at my house since forever, this one is not different, nor the first one we go together as a couple!, besides they know you since forever, they already love you. They have, literally, seen you covered in mood or bleeding or both. They don’t care how you dress”. 

“But I do. I want them to know I’m a good alpha”. 

“They already know that”. 

“Then I can’t let my reputation fail, can I?” 

Danny rolled his eyes, throwing his hands to the air, giving his back to Steve and going to the window. An unusual sight caught his attention, and looking closely, he felt his throat clench and all his instics on alert. 

“Babe?” He said to get Steve attention, but he was too focused deciding which shirt was the best: green button down or blue button down. “Steve” he insisted. 

“Mmmh?” The alpha relied, still looking at both shirts. 

“Care to explain why Cath is waiting at your car with alpha flowers?” Danny was still looking at the window. 

“Cath?” Said Steve,dropping the shirts and walking towards Danny, not understanding what was happening. “What Cath?”

“Cath as Catherine Rollins, as your ex girlfriend Catherine Rollins?” Replied Danny, pointing at her from the window. 

Steve had no idea, but no answer seemed good. 

  
  
  



	3. Nā Kūlana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "That can’t be good, brah. Have you told any adult?” 
> 
> “Do you count as an adult, Chin?” asked Steve, peering at him with half of his face still burrowed in the pillow. 
> 
> “I’m legally and adult, allowed to drive and drink, but that’s not what I meant, and you know it”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COVID-19, plus that ending (BECAUSE WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL), plus the fact that i'm still unemployed was too much, and it was really hard to pick everything besides grad school. So I'm sorry this update took so long, and I can't promise that I'll be faster next time, but I promise I'll work in this until it's done. Thank you so much for your comments and support, it means the world to me. I'm trying to stay healthy and everything, so one day at the time. How are you guys doing?
> 
> Again, remember that English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine and mine only. I haven't proof read this, but I'm going to and, as always, fix it later. I just wanted to give something for you, guys. 
> 
> It's been hard writing about teenager problems and logics, but I'm doing my best. But, I'm not a 100% happy with this chapter, but I thought it was good enough to post. 
> 
> I'm still looking for a beta reader, so if anyone wants to help me, it will be awesome. I have some ideas for future works I would really need help to bring to the real world. 
> 
> Anyway...THANKS SO MUCH and I hope you like it.

The first time he saw alpha flowers was during the Honolulu Fire Department anniversary. In a big stage in front of the station they were remembering the heroic actions of some old alpha, a little old lady now, who was all wrinkly and used a cane, but based on the black and white pictures, she was a badass woman. The alpha must be over ninety, still wearing her uniform, and even if she was little and fragile in comparison to the other firemen, she stood with pride, looking at the montage someone made about her working years. After that, some speech were made, and they gave her a bouquet of flowers. 

Danny didn’t think anything about it, until his dad whispered to him. 

“Those are alpha flowers” Eric Williams said while clapping loudly. 

The next day he asked Steve what were alpha flowers. 

“Oh” said the other boy, they still were in middle school but Steve already was taller than him, so Danny had to look up to see his face. “It’s a hawaiian thing. You can have lais and bouquets or whatever made with alpha flowers. Those are flowers specially dedicated for alphas, they grow in the bottom of the volcano, thanks to the volcanic ground, and depending on the combination of colors they are supposed to mean different things. They are always gift to alphas, it’s really old fashioned, because they are supposed to highlight the alpha status”. 

“It’s like a ‘congratulations, you’re an alpha’ kind of thing?” Asked Danny. 

“More or less. You can ask marriage with them, anniversary gift, welcome, goodbye, forgiveness...I don’t know much about flowers. I received some when I presented. I didn’t understand fully at the time, because I thought they were kind of nice. But now I know”.

Danny didn’t ask more, content with the answer. 

Pure white was fore marriage. Purple and red for dating. Yellow and white for anniversaries. Red and blue for congratulations. Pink and and aquamarine were for forgiveness and new chances. 

That’s what his sisters informed him. And he had his fair share with them after Steve became captain of the football team, receiving a lai of alpha flowers to congratulate him for winning in various occasion. 

And that’s why, hours after Catherine left, Danny was still fucking pissed about the fact that some woman gave his proposed mate alpha flowers in a bouquet. 

The other problem? Steve was such a fucking gentleman it hurt. After he saw Catherine, he looked at Danny, grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him deeply. “You don’t have to worry at all. I love you more than anything. But I still gotta go talk to her, she used to be my friend, and I really want to know what she’s doing here” said Steve, looking lovely at him. 

Danny nodded, said he was going to head to the barbecue because he didn’t want to be late. Steve nodded, kissed him again and gave him the keys to his car. Even if it was just a few blocks away. “So you don’t melt with the sun” said Steve, but Danny knew it was because after their meal, they could go for a ride and have time for themselves. And he really wanted to get alone time with Steve, because he was going to grill that alpha with so many questions he might faint. 

And he took his fucking time because it was nearly an hour after Danny arrived that Steve appeared in the Williams’ backyard. Danny could smell ‘beta’ all over Steve and he nearly went nuts. 

“It’s not what you think, baby, relax” said Steve, hugging his waist, getting him closer to his body, kissing his neck. 

“I didn’t say anything” retorted Danny, frowning, not returning the hug. 

“I can tell by just looking at you that you’re about to wolf out because of her scent in me” and Steve had the audacity to look smug. 

“You’re such a jerk” Danny slapped his chest, but after a few seconds, he hugged back, melting against the alpha and letting Steve press him completely against his front. “Steve Jerk McGarrett” he mumbled. 

“Hey! That’s mean, just because the D in your name means dick, it doesn’t mean every person has a bad middle name” replied Steve. 

Danny breathed deeply, and pushed Steve away, making the other boy laugh and to hug him closer, not letting him go. The omega was about to say something, hint Steve to spill what happened before he arrived, but an awful melody distracted him. 

“Who the hell put that on?!” He yelled, Mary and Stella laugued, and his mom just shook his head. 

“Aww, Danny!” Said Steve in fake excitement, recognizing the song. “That’s our song, Sexy Eyes is a classic, c’mon! Let’s dance!” The alpha took his hand hand pulled him closer to the radio and to his family members, who were enjoying the song. 

_This is fucking unbearable,_ thought Danny, forgetting everything about Catherine while Steve forced him to dance to Dr. Hook’s theme. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Catherine was Steve first real love, and his first real girlfriend. His first time was with her and also his first heartbreak. Steve loved the brunette beta so much, everyone around him could tell but her, because she didn’t have any qualms in leaving him for something better with no notice or time to digest the change of events. She was his friend since they began middle school, and then, when they were fifteen he asked her out. Steve babbled about it the whole week to Danny, who supported his best friend and gave him advice to make his first date a good experience. 

The fact that Danny was dying on the inside the whole time was a secret until three years later. Steve could never forgive himself about that, because now he realizes that, even in that moment, he loved Danny _that way._ And the feeling that they lost so much time because he was busy trying to woo Catherine eats him sometimes. Also the fact he hurt Danny without realizing it. Those fears he doesn’t share with anyone. He knows he can trust them in his intended mate, but Steve’s not ready to share his conflicted and weird feelings, not until he has them all figured out. 

He can’t compare the both of them, it’s not fair. Catherine was his first love, but Danny is the love of his life and that’s it. Two completely different things, and he’s cool with it. Sometimes he wished his first time was Danny’s, but that’s the only thing that comes to his mind. Danny is his life, but that doesn’t mean Catherine doesn’t hold a special spot in Steve’s heart. That’s why he allowed himself closure with the beta, because even if he hurt so much after she broke up with him and disappeared, he wanted to know what happened to her. 

Three years ago, two days before their six months anniversary, Steve went to Catherine’s house to take her out, they had planned a nice evening in the beach. But when he arrived there was a huge moving truck in front of the house. The Rollins were moving to the mainland. 

“I didn’t think you would care, I mean...we have been only dating for a little while, and this opportunity is good for my future, a pre-militar private school, full scholarship. It was fun, Steve. Maybe we could do it again in the future” she said. Steve was speechless, he wanted to ask a million questions but none left his mouth. Steve made Cath promise to talk later, the next day, without fail, and she said it was ok. But when Steve arrived the next day she was gone, Mr. Rollins told him that some cousins had invited Catherine to leave early so they could spend some time together in the mainland before starting school, and that the beta had jumped to the idea of spending time with her family in New York. 

And just like that the relationship was done. Apparently six months, first orgasms and cried I love yous weren’t meaningful to her. 

He spent two months like a zombie, he was destroyed. But Danny was there the whole time. After time healed some wounds, he started to realize that everything was still in it’s right place because Danny was there with him, his best friend didn’t leave him. And when the six months mark hitted the calendar, he was all right again, because he realized that he had really loved Cath, but Danny was his mate, and that was enough motive to keep living, to forget about the past and grow to be a good alpha for his omega, for his Danny. 

Steve hadn’t thought about Cath a lot since he realized he wanted to court Danny, and definitely not after the courting started. 

To say he was surprised to see the beta in front of his house was an understatement, but what worried him more was Danny’s scent. He smelled afraid, like someone was trespassing his territory. And in a way it was true. Steve couldn’t help but feel how his love for Danny grew. 

Silly omega, he didn’t have to worry about a single thing. After making that clear and sending his future mate to his parent’s house, safe in his car (Steve’s only real possession) to show everyone that he was Danny’s, he stood in front of Catherine. 

She had grown a bit taller and it seemed military school did good on her physic because she had muscled legs and arms. She wasn’t fifteen anymore, and it showed in every way. The girl he had met was no longer there, even her scent changed a bit. 

“This is unexpected?” He said, keeping his distance. 

“That’s your greeting? I don’t get a hug?” Catherine was smiling and looking at him with a funny look, like Steve was the one being weird. 

Steve didn’t have time to reply because Catherine was hugging him, so he hugged her back lightly, her muted beta scent stronger in her hair. Even if she changed a lot with the years, deep down she was still Cath, his first best friend. But also the girl who broke his heart and didn’t care. 

“What are you doing here, Cath?” Steve asked, stepping back, not particularly enjoying her scent. That was new. In the past he really liked her scent, blossom and vanilla, but now it wasn’t that pleasant, and it made him keep his distance. 

Her smile wavered after his question, and sadness invaded her eyes and dulled her scent a little. 

“My mom...my mom is sick, Steve. Breast cancer. Stage four, there’s little to nothing the doctors can do to treat her, so she decided to get medicine for the pain and live her last moments the best she can. She didn’t want to die in New York, so we came back…” she said, not looking at his face. 

“Oh, Cath, I’m so sorry to hear that. Really. Your mom is a nice woman, and I’m really sorry this happened to her” the alpha said honestly, trying to project a calming scent. Even if that was Danny’s territory, because he was really good at calming Steve down, maybe he could do something. He remembers when his mom was dying...and when he thought his dad was going to die, he didn’t wished those feelings to anybody. 

“I’m not going to say it’s ok, because it’s not. But she had made her peace with it, and so did we, for her sake. So...here I am. I remember the island was beautiful but...honestly, is more beautiful than I remember, no doubt why mom wants to spend her last moments here” Catherine replied, smiling at Steve again. “Also, I remember that one of the things I really liked about Hawaii was my hot quarterback alpha boyfriend. So-” she extended the bouquet of alpha flowers to him. “Maybe we can pick up where we left off, don’t you think?” 

Steve was taken aback. He spected Catherine to apologize, to explain what was going through her mind when she left without saying anything. Or maybe to see how Steve was , like any other friend would do after not knowing about them for more than three years. 

“Sorry?” Steve inquired, raising an eyebrow and giving another step back to put more distance between him and the beta. 

“I want to go back to dating, I thought what I said was clear enough, alpha” she said, smirking and looking flirtily at him. 

“Hey, hey, hey. No. Please, don’t call me that. I’m not your alpha. I never was and I don’t have any intention in being that to you” it was Catherine’s turn to look shocked, she opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, her scent became sour and she was frowning. “Look, I want to be honest and direct with you, but it might sound harsh, so I’m sorry. But I’m not interested in dating you, after three years? I don’t have feelings for you anymore, and I’m engaged to be mated, and deeply, incredible in love with my mate...my future mate.”

“It seems Danny really did rub off on you, huh? I think I have never heard you talk so much about your feelings...or that much at all. Who’s this girl? I’m sure I can change your mind, Steve. What we had was good, we had fun, we are young, we can still have lots of fun” she winked at him and tried to get close, projecting a luxurious scent. 

“One question, to keep things clear” Steve closed his eyes and extended his palm, stopping Catherine’s advance to him. “Are you proposing that I cheat on my intended mate. I’m asking just to be clear”. 

“No, not at all. I’m just saying maybe think about it. Break things off and we’ll continue our thing. Or maybe the cheating things turns you on, I don’t know, I’m not judging. I just want to get back together”. 

_Deep breath in...One...two...exhale...three...four… deep breath in…five...six…_

“What do you say, Steve? I can make it feel really good”

Steve nearly snapped. 

“Stop, just stop. No. I don’t want to be with you that way, I don’t want to date you, and I definitely don’t want to cheat on my mate” Steve really wanted to say ‘what’s the matter with you” but that was more Danny’s speech. And talking about him… “Look, Catherine. I thought you were here to talk about some different topics, that are more relevant to me. But now I see...and I’m not interested, and I really don’t want to keep talking with you because you’re making me really mad and I don’t want to smell like angry alpha when I’m about to have dinner with my parents in law. So, if you really just wanted to talk about that...goodbye” he nodded at her and turned his back to Catherine, walking to the direction of Danny’s house. 

“What’s her name? Is she a beta? Do I know her from school?” asked Catherine. 

Steve rolled his eyes. 

“It’s Danny” Steve replied, not turning his back. 

“Sorry? There’s another Danny in your life?” she laughed. “I think you might have a fixation”. 

“There’s no other Danny” he replied slowly, trying to stay calm. But he was a teenager alpha, with a new potential mate, and with a strange beta standing in his territory. 

“What?!” Catherine was laughing again. “Don’t joke, Steve. Danny as in Danny Williams? Blond shorty from the mainland?” 

Steve turned quickly, growling at her, he could feel his eyes turning alpha red and his claws against his palms. Nobody. Laughed. At. His. Mate. 

At least Catherine had the decency of looking genuinely scared for her life. It was known to never mess with an alpha’s mate. 

“Yes!” he nearly shouted, showing her his fangs. “Danny, as in Daniel Williams. My best friend Danny Williams. Danny Williams from Jersey. Omega Danny Williams. There’s no other Danny in my life. Nor other partner, or mate, or omega. He’s the only one. And you should get that into your head for the next time you think about opening your mouth, beta” he could feel every nerve ending arise in his anger, trembling with the controlled strength and the urge to lash out, to bite, to make the threat submit to him and show respect. 

The last time he was this angry was when some boy tried to grope Mary in the bus and Steve nearly lost it, too. 

Steve tried to get control back into his mind, to apace his wolf, remembering his omega was waiting for them. He gave one last look at Catherine, who was unmoving, clutching at the flowers and trembling slightly. He better head back to his mate…

And without saying anything else, he left. But deep down he knew that this thing with Catherine was far from over. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Danny wanted to scream. 

The barbeque kept going at his parents house, the Kelly’s had arrived with Chin and Kono, and they decided to take the smaller kids to the beach and leave the adults alone. Kono played with Bridget and Matty in the sand, Chin was showing Stella how to bride some nets. In the meanwhile Steve told Danny and Mary what happened with Catherine. 

Even if Mary was just thirteen, she was there when Catherine left for the first time, she stayed with his brother during his heartbreak and supported him in everything alongside Danny. When the blond boy arrived back to his house, one of the first things he did was telling Mary that she found the beta outside of their house. After that, the both of them were anxiously waiting for Steve to come back so he could spill the beans on what happened with the girl. 

“So...you nearly wolfed out” said Mary, not really asking. Steve nodded, a little ashamed by his lack of control. If he ever wanted to be pack alpha he needed to be more relaxed and controlled, and nearly biting his ex head off wasn’t a good way of showing it. “I’ll make sure to never mess with you, man” she said to Danny. 

Danny snorted at that, feeling a little bit of the tension he had harbored leave his body. Fucking Catherine messin with his alpha. Who the hell she thought she was? And questioning their courting! 

“Don’t worry, babe” Danny said to Mary, patting her knee. “You’re one of my favorite McGarrets”. He turned to look at Steve who, surprisingly, wasn’t coddling him and sat in front of Mary and him, still close, but keeping his distance. “But she has a point. You let your wolf out. Red eyes aren’t a thing to mess around, Steve”. 

“Yes, I know. And I’m really sorry. And I know I should apologize but not right now...I just want to relax with my mate and my pack and head back for desserts and maybe read some bedtime stories. Is that much to ask?”

“Nah, big guy, you’re right. I’m sure you can deal with this on monday. Now I think we should do a puppy pile” Mary said, stretching his arms and then lying on the ground, her head pillowed in Steve’s thigh. 

Instinctively, Steve caressed his little sister hair, comforting her, feeling more settled knowing she was safe and in his vicinity. A few seconds later, he felt Danny hugging him from behind, making Steve relax against his chest. Like a reflex, he searched for his omega’s neck, breathing deeply at his calming scent. He hadn’t realized how tense he was until his pack was making him relax. 

_God, I should do a pile more often_ , Steve thought, hours later, when the rest of his friends joined them. Stella sleeping in his tummy, Kono with her head in Mary’s lap, Chin against Danny shoulder with Matty and Bridget cocooned against his chest. It was such a primal thing, but it showed Steve how natural the pack life was for them, and that his decision to form a pack with them was the right one. 

“Babe” Danny whispered against his ear, making Steve shiver. Sometimes the most small gesture made him want to devour Danny. “We should head back, is going to get dark soon” the omega reminded him. 

“Don’t wanna. Comfy” he mumbled, pushing against Danny’s chest. 

“If we’re not there soon, there would be no desserts”. 

Steve opened his eyes and sat straight, making everyone tumble and grumble. 

“Ok! Everyone! Let’s head back!”

Five minutes later, everyone was back at the Williams house, except for Danny and Steve, that were still sitting inside Steve’s car, outside of the omega’s house. 

“How are you, Steve?” Danny asked. 

“I’m ok, Danny” replied the alpha, not looking at his friend. 

“ _Steve_ ” Danny said, not believing him for one second. 

“Ok! ok!” pleaded Steve back. “I’m not Ok, not really. I feel...a bunch of bad stuff, but it’s all mixed up. Can we talk about it tomorrow?” Or tuesday? Because I’m really upset and I need to cool it, and I don’t want to waste my time being mad...not when I could be kissing you or...you know...other stuff” he couldn’t believe that after everything he still blushed when he talked about their sexual intimacy. 

“You’re an animal, Steve” Danny rolled his eyes. 

“That’s why you love me, baby” Steve winked at him and got out of the car. “C’mon, Danny, hurry up, or there will be no food left!”. 

Danny rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh at his intended mate, making a mental note to not forget talking about what was going through Steve’s mind. He was so mad at Catherine, that he wanted to chop off her head too. She had hurt Steve so bad, and she still was acting so selfishly and inconsiderate of his alpha’s feelings. It was crucial for him to support Steve, to know his feelings about that issue, to acknowledge those things that the alpha didn’t want to share in front of his little sister. But at the same time he didn’t want to push the other boy. 

People didn’t lie when they said Steve was more talkative and open with his feelings thanks to Danny. What people didn’t realize was the monumental effort that it took. It was a constant job of nagging and asking and sharing, that took to much vulnerability from Danny’s part to make it work. And it did work, but Steve still wasn’t naturally open with his feelings, and the omega had to respect that. That didn’t mean he would stop pushing for answers, more so when those answers mean healthy closure for his lover. He’ll give sunday and monday to Steve, for him to reflect and enjoy football practice, but then, he was eager to talk. But he was also eager to find how sweet Steve’s lips tasted after eating dessert, but that was his own business. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Of course Catherine transferred back to Kukui High School. It was a bit naive from Danny’s part to think she wouldn’t go back to her old school. It seemed weird that she resumed school work so fast after arriving to the island, but maybe...and that made him so mad, because maybe she arrived a while ago and hadn’t bothered to contact Steve after being settled and ready to continue with her life, like Steve was just an afterthought.

Catherine sat two rows in front of him in his Chemistry class, and he wanted to yell at her, ask her why she kept hurting his alpha, why, if she wanted Steve back, didn’t go to him the second she was back to Hawaii. He tried to breath, he wasn’t being fair, Catherine’s mom had cancer, probably they had more important matters to attend after arriving...nevertheless,even if she was living a really bad time thanks to that horrible sickness affecting her mom, that didn’t give her the right to be an asshole and treat Steve like an object. 

Danny nearly laughed at the irony. 

Before the beginning of his relationship with Steve, they shared a lot of classes together, and also lunch time and study hall sessions. But after the alpha changed his whole schedule when he thought Danny hated him, they didn’t share any classes or free time together. Sometimes they saw each other in the hallways. Usually they would wait after practice for each other when they didn’t have practice themselves, or wait at the parking lot and then spend the rest of the afternoon together. They have found that spending more time apart gave them the opportunity to connect more with their other friends. Also it made them appreciate way more the time they did spend together, and helped them to talk more and have more things to tell each other. It was a decision made under stress and miscommunication, but in the end it was good for them. 

But that meant that he had to wait until wrestling practice was over to tell Steve he shared a lot of classes with Cath. On the bright side, so did Kono, and he could tell the beta was as pissed off as him with Catherine’s presence. Max also shared a bunch of classes with them, but he didn’t understand the fuzz of it, listening respectfully but staying silent most of the time. When their English teacher asked them to stay quiet, Max turned bright pink at the unwanted attention, Danny thought that the quiet alpha would decide to ignore them, but he still paid attention to every bit of his and Kono’s conversation. 

Max was the only other alpha in their pack, he was really weird sometimes, but he was loyal and honest. He went along great with Steve, surprisingly. His relaxed nature and natural not-quite-submissive actitud fitted perfectly with everyone in their group of friends, specially Danny. Sometimes, Danny just needs to rant, and Max will listen to him carefully, not uttering a word while playing on his keyboard or grand piano, depending on where they were. And Mr. Bergman made awesome cookies every single time Danny went over. Speaking of which…

They were having lunch when Max said he wanted to tell them something. 

“Dad wants to know if you want to come over for dinner tonight, we’re making a small gathering with my friends. After your wrestlingpractice, of course. And Steve is, obviously, invited, too” said Max smiling softly. 

That caught Danny’s attention. 

“Sure, we really need a distraction and is always good to have some of your dad cooking” he patted his tummy. “Are you going?” He asked Kono, she nodded. “Awesome! What’s the occasion, Max? Or you just want to spoil your friends?”

One of the things that Danny liked about packs and alpha-beta-omega dynamics in the island was the constant visiting and companionship of the people. There was always a barbecue going on, or a meeting, or a dinner, just to spend time together. When Danny just moved, he didn’t quite understand why invest so much resource and time in other people so often. But know he kind of gets it, it’s important to bond and spend time with your loved ones. It’s reassuring in a way Danny didn’t know he needed. 

“I do, in fact, want to spoil my friends. But is also my birthday” replied the alpha. 

“What the hell, Max?” Kono nearly screamed. “Why didn’t you tell us anything?! You know I’m bad at remembering those things” Danny could smell that Kono was ashamed and sad. 

“I thought your birthday was at the end of the month” replied Danny, doing math in his head, remembering the dates he saw on Max’s driver licence a few years ago. 

“You’re a good detective, Danny Williams, and you’re right. But that’s my biological birthday. Today we’re celebrating my other birthday, the date my parents adopted me officially”.

Danny and Kono nodded in understandment. Max always knew he was adopted, their parents always were upfront with it, and he grew up knowing that, so it wasn’t a problem or something he wished to keep a secret. 

“I didn’t know you had two birthdays, brah” said Kono, getting closer to them. 

“Usually I just celebrate the biological one, as you might know, you’ve attended to a bunch of them over the years. But my parents, specially my mother, insisted on celebrating the other one this year. She said it’s a special number” Max explained, trying to sound neutral, but Danny could tell by scent alone that the other boy was excited. 

“Damn right it is!” Kono was excited, too, she hit the table of the cafeteria, making the trays jump. “Oh, buddy, I’m going to buy you the best gift ever” she was grinning like crazy. 

“It is not necessary” said Max, but Kono ignored him. 

“Ok, I gotta leave, I have to call Chin from the public phone. Bye!” And just like that, she was gone. 

Omega and Alpha looked at each other and shrugged, no one could stop Kono when she didn’t want to.

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Danny! Danny! Wait!” he could hear someone was calling his name.

Classes were over, and he had approximately twenty minutes to go leave his things in his locker, go to the changing room and get ready to make it on time for practice. If he didn’t, he’ll have to do 100 suicides to pay for it, and he didn’t like those, he sweated too much. That’s why he was leaving the classroom of his last class of the day in a hurry. But the voice stopped him. When he turned, Catherine was waving at him. 

“Hey, long time no see” Danny said, keeping his distance. He knew he smelled really strong of Steve. Even if he had showered three times since the alpha decided it was a good idea to rub his cum all over his chest and hair on sunday, the scent mark of the act still lingered on his body. and since the bite mark of the courting, Steve scent tended to stay longer on him. It was stupid, Steve was his alpha, they were going to mate, but he still felt weird letting Catherine smell the clear evidence of their relationship on him. 

“Yeah...hey, look, I don’t want to take too much time, but I was wondering if you could tell me Steve’s schedule?” she smiled and him, and Danny could tell she was faking it. He was really good at reading people, and he could tell that Catherine had nothing against him, but she seemed somewhat pissed still, maybe at Steve or at the situation. “We still have some things to talk, and as you know, he’s really good at not talking about...issues”. 

“Sure” said Danny, schooling his face and scent. “But I can’t help you. I don’t have that information anymore. Sometime ago Steve changed his whole schedule and I really don’t know it anymore. I’m sorry I couldn’t help you, but I gotta leave, practice and all...bye…” Danny didn’t bother to wait, just fled the scene and nearly ran to the changing rooms. 

Danny sat down in a bench, trying to shake out the awkwardness of the moment he just lived. 

“What happened to you, brah? It looks like you saw a ghost!, looking paler than normal” said Kamekona, looking at him. 

“Ha, fucking, ha...nothing. Just an encounter I don’t want to repeat _ever_ ”. 

“Well...come on, haole, Imma beat your ass so bad you’ll forget everything about this encounter” said Kawika, appearing besides Kamekona. 

“There you are again with the h word” grumbled Danny, but he was smiling, glad his friends wanted to take his mind out of it. 

Practice was though, Kawika delivered his promise and sparred with him, it was hard and he sweated like a liar, but it was worth it. At the end of practice he was feeling ten times better, his body ached in a pleasant way after the exercice, and the hot shower made him feel wonderful. Danny was thinking that maybe he’ll have to go to Steve’s house first, so they could buy Max a gift, seeing as neither of them talked during school. And maybe they could use the shopping excuse to talk about why Catherine was still seeking Steve. 

In the end, he didn’t have to worry, because Steve was waiting for him outside of the changing room, smiling all goofy at him. Danny couldn’t help it, and kissed him, making the taller boy bend down so they could kiss more deeply. 

“Nice surprise, babe. Whatcha doing here?” Danny asked, hugging Steve’s neck, staying close to him. 

“What? I can’t come to pick up my boyfriend after practice?” Asked Steve, faking innocence. 

“You can, but usually you have a motive. And seeing as I’m not letting you get into my pants today, I wanna know the reason you’re here” said the omega. 

“What a bummer” mumbled Steve, patting Danny’s ass, making the other boy squeak and bat his hands away. “Ok, ok. Max invited us for his birthday, and I have to buy a gift, I know you have to buy a gift...so I thought we could go and buy it together”. 

Danny couldn’t help but smile. 

“I was thinking the same, and you saved me the trip back to your house”.

Steve smiled again, and taking his hand, they walked back to the parking lot, where Steve had his car. Twenty minutes later they were parking at the mall, discussing about what to buy, pondering on the options, wondering what would Max like. And then Danny remembered the reason why he wanted to talk to Steve. 

“Hey, I have to tell you something before I forget” interrupted Danny. 

Steve frowned. “If this is about the chemistry kit for Max, I understand your point, but I’m telling you, he won’t care it’s a kids toy, he’ll like it anyways. He always wanted one but we didn’t have money to buy it back in the day…”

“So you decided to make one with household items and blow up his backyard?” replied Danny, not amused. 

“We were eleven! And it only happened once”. 

“Oh, my, God...totally not the subject. Stop distracting me! I really had something important to tell you” Steve put his palms up and shut his mouth, then signaled for him to keep talking. “Ok...so...Catherine is in most of my classes now. She approached me at the end of school and asked about you”.

“Did she say something bad to you?” and suddenly protective alpha Steve was all out. The atmosphere in the car changed and it looked that the other boy was ready to pounce, his scent sour and stuffy. 

“No, no, no...nothing like that. She said hi, she was nice...fake but nice. No threats, nothing bad. She just asked about you, she wanted to know your schedule, she told me she wanted to talk with you about unfinished issues. She said you were good at the not talking thing, I had to agree.”

“Hey! That’s not true...I know...words and feelings” replied Steve. Danny just looked at him with an annoyed face. “Did you tell her?”

“No, of course not. But I’m sure she’ll find a way to know. So be ready to be stalked after class or practice, babe” said Danny, feeling a little bit sorry for his boyfriend. 

“Fuck…” whispered Steve, slumping in the driver’s seat. “I had a crush on her in kinder… and she left that year because his dad moved to the big island. I remember it so clearly, I was sad but that was it, my parents thought it was cute. Then, we she left for the second time...you were there, I was a mess, she broke my heart in so many tiny pieces, and now she comes back like nothing...What does she want? Me to jump on a plane with her after everything?” 

It hit Danny like a train. Steve has always been pining after Catherine, since he was little, and now he was presented another chance in a silver plate. For the first time in a long time Danny felt insecure about himself, about his gender, about his designation. He knew some people encouraged alphas and omegas matings, but usually when one of them was a male and the other female, it was safer to bring offsprings. Maybe Catherine was a better match for Steve, even if she was a beta...she still was a woman. She was tall, beautiful, had amazing hair, graceful, charming, was interested in the military career, had good contacts. And based on what Steve said about her in the past, she was really good in bed. Danny, in the other hand, was short, stocky, muscular, he always fought with his hair, he was roughish and had the charm of a plank and the grace of a rock rolling off a cliff. He wanted to be a cop, for God’s sake, nothing superior like Intelligence or something like that, just a mundane cop to keep the streets safe and caught the bad guys. Besides, Danny had no experience whatsoever with sex, masturbation and random porn being his only knowledge. 

_What a fucking loser,_ thought Danny, feeling his stomach clench. 

“If you want to, I won’t stop you. She was your first love. I sort of understand the appeal” Danny tried to keep his scent neutral, trying not to let the sadness and jealousy surface. But it was too late, he already imagined Steve leaving him for Catherine, the bit mark on his clavicle aching. 

“Sorry?” Said Steve, looking at him with disbelieve. “What the fuck are you talking about, Danny?” 

“I’m just saying. If you want to go back with Catherine, you don’t have to stop on my account. 

Suddenly it was dead silent inside the car. Danny didn’t want to look at Steve, he didn’t want him to see his despair, his pain, or the ugly thoughts that plagued his mind. 

“Do you want to break up with me?” Steve asked after a while, surprising Danny because the alpha was nearly crying. The other boy looked at him quickly, feeling his throat get tight at the sight of the unshed tears. 

“That’s not what I was-” but Steve interrupted him. 

In a second he had his seat belt unfastened, and was leaning all the way into Danny’s space, taking his hands in between his own, looking at him with anguish clear in all his features. 

“Please, baby, no. I thought I made my intentions clear. I love you, I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and just you. I want to mate you, and wear your mark, and sire our pups. Danny please…” Steve was touching his face now, making their eyes meet. 

_God_ , Danny was so fucking in love with this man that not even his negative, self deprecating self could deny his feelings. 

“I love you, too. I just thought maybe...that maybe if you still had feelings for her I shouldn’t stand in the way” mumbled Danny, shying his eyes down. 

“Dann-no, no. Danny, no? What the hell?” Steve was still speaking really soft, but the omega could tell he was upset now. Just like every time Danny talked bad about himself. 

“Danno? Who’s Danno?” he couldn’t help but tease, looking at Steve again, putting his hands in top of Steve’s on his face. 

“It’s you. It’s always been you. You’re the only one. My only Daniel and his derivatives. My Danny, my Danno. The only one. Don’t think otherwise” declared Steve, his gaze unwavering. 

Danny nodded, and kissed Steve, giving up the control of the kiss immediately, letting the alpha get his fix of dominance, he knew the other boy needed it after thinking Danny wanted to leave him. One of Steve’s hands was in his hair, pulling slowly, his tongue was deep inside his mouth, caressing with cadence the roof of his mouth, his tongue. His other hand sneaked under his t-shirt, touching the courting mark. 

“I need to bite you again” Steve panted against his mouth. “Danny, please, I feel I’m going insane with the thought of you thinking I don’t want you, that I don’t want this”. 

In other circumstances Danny would have said no, _hell no, what the fuck_. He wasn’t used to the Hawaiian exibhitionism, nor the public mating they seemed to be so fond of. The most he could do was let Steve scent him in public, or touch his mark when they were in their swim trunks in the beach, but that was it. But Steve was shaking with the need to mark his omega, to make his mark known, he wasn’t on full alpha mode but his eyes had a light red ring around the hazel. Danny just nodded, taking his shirt off, being helped by Steve when the other boy realized what he wanted to do. 

Once he was shirtless, Steve looked at him with a slight flush, touching his hairy chest, thumbing his nipples lightly, then traced a path to the bite with his fingers that was followed by his mouth a seconds later. In a blink Steve was biting him again. Danny felt a punch of arousal hit him, making him gasp and then moan at the feel of Steve’s fangs piercing the skin in the courting spot. Danny moaned loudly for the second time when Steve started to suck a mark. 

“Shit” mumbled Danny, touching the mark with his fingers, feeling the tender skin. 

“You bear my mark so fucking good” Steve growled, and apparently that was enough to settle his alpha. “You’re really beautiful, Danno”. 

And just like that they were back to normal. 

“Don’t call me that, Steve. It sucks” Danny groaned, putting his t-shirt back on. “Are we good?” asked Danny, looking at Steve, feeling a hundred times better. 

“Are we?” The Alpha said, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yes, babe, we’re fantastic”.

“Damn straight. Now, Danno! Buff your cuff and let’s go. We have a gift to buy”. 

“What did I just told you? Don’t call me that!” Danny complained, fixing his hair in the mirror. 

“You don’t like it?”

“No, I don’t like it”.

“Ok, Danno”. 

Danny just groaned, again. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Max birthday was fantastic. 

The alpha was so happy to have all his pack in his house, surrounded by delicious food and good conversation. He didn’t spoke much, as always, but he never stopped smiling, enjoying all the love he was receiving. Max’s mom gave a speech about how they fell in love with him the moment they first saw him, and that they knew their family will never be completed if they didn’t adopt him. Danny nearly cried, Steve was clenching his jaw to stop the tears...Kono and Jerry were openly crying. After the cake, Max said he wanted to open his presents. 

Steve and Danny ended up buying a canning kit, that, apparently, made Max really happy. “I have the proper tools to pickle my cucumbers, now. Oh, and sauerkraut!”. Jerry bought him a new video game. Sabrina gave him a carnivorous plant. A girl (Danny knew her from school, but couldn’t remember her name) gave him a gift card for the bookshop Max loved. Kono said that she joined Chin to buy the gift. Malia said the same. And Chin replied that he was a little bit short on money so he decided to join Max’s parents for his gift. That made the alpha rise one of his eyebrows. 

Suddenly Kono took Max’s hand and pulled him to the backyard. There a beautiful black motorcycle with a big red bow was parked, a big helium balloon wrapped around one of the handles, wishing Max a happy 18th birthday. 

“Happy birthday, sweetheart” exclaimed Mrs. Bergman, hugging Max. 

“Is that mine?” asked the just-turned-adult, in awe. 

“Yes, it is. But is a big responsibility so you have to act like a responsible alpha, young man” replied Mr. Bergman. 

“Yes, sir!” said Max solemnly, and then nearly ran to his new bike. 

“I helped your parents, they had to buy you a good one that didn’t cost a fortune. I couldn’t let you drive just any bike, so I took the repairs of her in my own hands to make sure she was all right to drive. Kono bought you the helmets” said Chin, getting closer to Max to show him the repairs and updates. 

“You guys are, really, incredible” Max said in thanks, putting the helmet in his head and closing the clasps. 

Steve couldn’t help himself, so when everyone went back to eat, drink and chat, he kissed Danny’s cheek and went with Max and Chin, hypnotized by the motorcycle. 

Everyone was so happy and joyful, laughing, talking, having a good time. It was what Danny needed after today. So, without missing a beat, he tried to pry Mr. Bergman’s cookie recipe out of him. It took nearly an hour and two oaths to keep the Bergman secret recipe into his family, no written copy, just oral sharing, to get the information he wanted. But he got it, promising to come over on thursday to make it for the first time with the older beta. He promised he’ll come alone, no Steve around. 

And then Kono was there, saying her mom had a new pomade for his knee, seeing as it was nearly december, it was something he was going to need urgently. So they made plans for Danny to pick it up and stay for dinner. 

After arriving home, Stella complained about a science project, so Danny promised to help her. Still keeping in mind that he also promised to help cook cookies for the fundraising of Matty’s first ever fieldtrip. 

“Don’t forget you have to study for that big exam on friday, mister” his mom reminded him when they were making plans of the cookies they were going to make. “You can’t go below a B on that or your grades will drop too much”. 

Danny cursed. From all the weeks he had to busy as hell...it had to be the one were Catherine wanted to uplift his boyfriend. Fucking perfect. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I think Danny is avoiding me, again” said Steve, looking sad but also tired, sulking in Chin’s bed while his older friends arranged some things in his bookshelf. 

“What makes you think that?” replied Chin, still looking at his books, trying to soothe his friend with his voice. 

“Suddenly he’s really busy with school, or training, or his family…”

“So you think he’s lying? With what purpose?” Chin turned to frown at Steve. 

“No, nothing like that. It’s all true…” Steve sighed. “I’m the one that’s messed up. I think I’m all weird because of the Catherine thing. And because I know I have to apologize to her but also make her understand that our thing is over, it’s been over for more than three years and that she has to leave me alone. But...last week Danny told me that if I wanted to go back with Cath I should do it. Do you see that?!”

“That’s...unexpected” conceded Chin. 

“Exactly! Now she’s messing with my relationship. Danny’s feeling insecure about her, and I can’t do anything about that besides promising that’s not the case and pushing Catherine away. But that had never happened before. But now she’s like this lurking presence in between Danny and me. It would be easier if...I don’t know, if she actually appeared in my room while we’re messing around or something, because at least I’ll be sure she’s bothering my omega”. 

“Kono told me she’s been following you and dropping letters in your locker with her scent” the beta placed some books carefully on the carpet, stacking them in tall piles. 

“Of course she told you. That's another reason I’m paranoid about Danny avoiding me. The fucking letters. I know we have different schedules now, and that he’s really busy this week, so I haven’t had time to tell him that Catherine is stalking me and nearly cornering me to talk with her” Steve groaned, hiding his face in a pillow, sniffing the familiar scent of beta and trying to calm down. 

“That can’t be good, brah. Have you told any adult?” 

“Do you count as an adult, Chin?” asked Steve, peering at him with half of his face still burrowed in the pillow. 

“I’m legally and adult, allowed to drive and drink, but that’s not what I meant, and you know it”. 

“I kind of told Miss. Bear? The literature teacher? I needed a place to hide during lunch so I stayed in her room”

“Steve” reprimanded Chin. “You can’t hide forever. That’s not the alpha I know. You have to do something about it or is going to get worse and worse”. Chin patted his back. “Besides, Danny must be studying for that physics exam on friday. I know Kono and Max are also doing that, so don’t overthink it”. 

Steve just groaned: easier said than done. They have never, besides that time they fought at the beginning of their relationship, spent so much time apart. Steve didn’t like it. He didn’t like it at all. He was moody all monday, worst on tuesday. Wednesday he moped all afternoon in his house until Chin and Malia took him out to surf with Mary. On thursday he was unbearable, or so Mary said during breakfast. On friday, coach scheduled some extra training, because saturday practice was cancelled. He needed to let everything out. So he took his frustration and focused on sport. It wasn’t as a good idea as he thought it will be, because he ended up tackling the shit out of Sang Min... so hard he had to apologize after. 

He was done with everything, he wanted to go home and curl in front of the TV until he fell asleep. So he showered quickly, changed and headed to the parking lot. 

“That’s a hell of a long face, Steven” 

Leaning against his car was Danny, wearing ripped jeans, converse, white t-shirt and Steve’s letterman jacket. It was such a primal feeling but Steve felt like bursting. The mere sight of his omega, smiling at him, looking happy and so attractive dressed like that. Showing everyone, with such a simple gesture, that he was Steve’s boyfriend. _Good God, have mercy_. 

“Hey” whispered Steve, graving Danny’s hips and pulling him closer to his body, kissing him on the lips. “It’s so fucking good to see you, Danny”. 

“You, too, babe” and Danny kissed him again, licking slowly at his bottom lip, kissing him deeply. None of them cared that they were still in the school parking lot. “This week was hell. Don’t ever let me participate in so much shit, ok? I’m not made for that, I end up too beated”. 

“Plus you’ll miss me too much” said Steve, knowing too well that he was the hot mess that missed his boyfriend to death. 

“Plus I’ll miss you too much” conceded Danny, and they were kissing again. 

After some light petting and a little heavy kissing, they left the school, heading to the McGarrett's house. They watched some cartoons curled up in front of the TV until Mary came back home with his mom and then they went to the beach. For Steve’s inmence surprise, Danny decided to join them after the alpha offered him some swim shorts. They swam and splashed water to each other, then, when Steve wanted to swim a little more, Danny decided to relax in the sand, completely on top of a beach towel, but there nonetheless. Danny was starting to get cold when aunt Doris told them it was time for dinner. 

“Tomorrow we’ll have a bigger than normal meal. It will not just be us, the Williams and the Kelly-Kalakaua. We’ll welcome the Grovers into the island” said Doris while Danny stuffed an ungodly amount of potatoes inside his mouth.

“Who are they?” asked Mary, pushing his food around her plate. 

“Louis Grover it’s a new member of HPD, he’s from Chicago, and just moved with his wife. They’re a nice young couple who doesn’t have friends here. So your dads thought it will be nice if we welcome them” explained Doris. 

“Dad _s_?” Mary asked again, raising one eyebrow. 

“Yes, as in Danny’s dad and John” replied Doris. 

“Look at that, Danno. It seems like his hatred for police officers is going down!” Said Steve, laughing. 

“He doesn’t hate them, he just...dislikes the vast majority of them, except your father and Chin’s uncle”. Danny explained, making Steve laugh harder, Mary and Doris chuckling slightly. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah, whatever, Danno” Steve rolled his eyes. 

“I told you, don’t call me that!” the omega complained. 

“What were you saying, mom?” asked Steve, ignoring his friend. 

“Right!” Doris smiled. “So, I have the money from the community account to go buy groceries, Mary said she’ll go with me because she needs some things from the store. You’re in charge of the house until your dad arrives from his shift. Make sure you reheat his food and no swimming after it gets dark”. 

“Yes, mom. No problem” said Steve, dipping a piece of potato in sour cream. 

“It’s six thirty, I’ll be gone for, at least, two hours. Your dad arrives at seven most fridays, so preheat the oven five minutes before your dad arrives, and don’t forget to take the salad out of the fridge”

“Got it, mom” Steve tried not to snap, it wasn’t the first time he was in charge of his dad’s meal. 

“And if you’re hungry, eat some fruit, not your dad’s plate” Doris gave him a look and then she stood up, leaving her plate in the sink. “Mary, go get ready, we’re leaving in five minutes”. 

Danny shook his head, remembering when a hungry 14-years-old Steve ate his dad’s dinner, he was grounded for a week, at first. But after he snuck out to see Danny three times, he got two weeks more: he still couldn’t swim or work on his car or go to Kamekona’s, but at least Danny could visit him after school. 

Steve took all the dirty dishes and put them in the dishwasher, but instead of drying his hands in the towel, he patted Danny’s shoulders. The omega complained, pushing back at him with chair and all, Steve just jumped back, sticking his tongue out. Five minutes later Danny was chasing Steve around the house, until he throw a pillow, hitting him square in the face. Then it was Steve chasing Danny, until they got out in the lanai, the alpha tackling his friend into the sand. They wrestled for good ten minutes until Steve tapped out, exhausted after training two days in a row and a swim. They plopped besides each other in the sand, looking at the sky. 

“Fuck…” Steve was still breathing heavily. “I think you bruised my ribs”. 

“A reminder for the next time you want to stick your dirty hands in my clothes” the other boy replied, still amazed by the mix of colors above them in the sky. 

“You went really heavy handed on me!” Steve complained. 

“I’m a wrestling champion, you dumbass, what did you expect?” Danny turned a little bit to look at Steve. 

“I don’t know. I’m your best friend! A little bit of compassion, maybe...jeez….” 

“You tackled me! It wasn’t a soft caress, it was nearly two hundred pounds of alpha and then sand...and I hate sand!” Danny hit Steve’s arm. 

“Hey! Hey! Stop it! Not hitting your boyfriend outside of wrestling! That’s abuse”. 

“Oh, now I’m your boyfriend? What was I when you decided to clean your dirty paws full of sink water into my nice t-shirt?”

“You’re always my boyfriend, Danno. Don’t be ridiculous” and before Danny could complain about the nickname, Steve was kissing him. 

“Mmh” Danny hummed against Steve’s lips. “Ok, boyfriend, you’ve made your point. Now go and get your dad’s dinner ready”

Steve groned but complied, getting up and patting away all the sand. Once inside, he realized his mom and sister had already left and that it was, in fact, time for him to reheat the meal. He busied himself with the task. After a while Danny also entered, but went to the downstairs bathroom first. Steve was, carefully, dumping all the hot food in a clean plate when his dad arrived, who sat down immediately to eat, still wearing his uniform. The three of them chatted lightly, his dad telling them about a young man who tried to rob a store, and a girl who spent the night away at his girlfriend’s house and scared her parents to death. Steve and Danny drank a can of coke while keeping John company, and when the older omega was finished, they decided to go to Steve’s room. 

Danny went upstairs first because Steve had to unload the dishwasher, and he got distracted reading the back of a book Steve had in his nightstand. The omega heard Steve’s steps on the stairs, then the bedroom door getting closed and...a lock. A second after Steve was plastered against his back, kissing his neck and humping his crotch against Danny’s ass. 

“You have the best ass” whispered Steve against his ear, in a low and deep tone. 

“St-Steve…” Danny moaned at the assault. 

“C’mere, baby” said Steve, pushing their bodies impossible close, walking towards the bed. 

Steve sat down with his back in the backrest, Danny still on top of him. The alpha opened his legs in between Danny’s so the omega will sat more comfortably in his lap, ass directly on his bulge and chest against Steve’s back. When Steve’s fingers pushed their way into Danny’s underwear, passing directly to his pussy, the omega realized what they were doing. More so, _where_ they were doing _it_. 

“Steve, stop, stop, your dad is downstairs” Danny hissed, grabbing Steve’s wrist, stopping his movement. “We don’t want a repeat from a few months ago...ungh, babe, please…” Danny tried to convince Steve, but his boyfriend’s fingers found their way into his cunt and he couldn’t help but moan. 

“Shh, sweetheart, it’s ok. The door is locked, he’s not coming upstairs until my mom is back from the store” Steve kissed his neck, bitting slowly, lapping against his pulse point and then sucking lightly against the mating gland, while thrusting two of his fingers into Danny’s wet entrance. “I really need to feel you, make you feel good...God, baby, you’re so fucking beautiful” he growled, still moving his hardon against his ass. 

Danny wanted to argue, but Steve’s finger felt so good inside of him, he had missed this, the pleasure of having his alpha touching him. Making it so good for him just because Steve loved him. Danny couldn’t help but get lost in the pleasure, moaning softly, letting his head fall against Steve’s shoulder, moving his hips so he could thrust against Steve’s fingers and giving something to Steve to rut against. Steve’s other hand joined it’s pair inside Danny’s underwear, stroking his cock in a tight fist. Danny fucking lost it, and came quickly into Steve’s fist. 

_Jesus Christ_ , he thought, turning his head so they could kiss. 

Steve let go of his cock, but his fingers were still inside of him. It felt really good, like a reminder that, even if he already had come, Steve was still there, still inside of him, in his pussy, in his mouth, in his nose, in his mind, in his heart… The look Steve gave him after that kiss was so glassy and lust drunk that Danny couldn’t help the strike of want that made his cock twitch and his cunt clench against the fingers. 

“I’m going to suck your cock, alpha” said Danny, smiling against Steve’s lips, feeling on top of the world when Steve’s breath stuttered and the scent of horny alpha saturated his senses. With ease, he took both of the alpha’s wrist in his hands and pulled them away from him, grunting slightly at the feel of those clever fingers leaving his pussy. Danny sat down in the bed, and turned into his tummy, in between Steve’s open legs. 

He caressed the bulge on top of Steve’s pants, giving his cock a firm squeeze, and then sucked against it through the material of the pants, making the alpha moan pitifully. They didn’t have much time for teasing, so Danny made a quick work of opening Steve’s fly and taking his cock out. 

“Fuck” moaned Steve when the outside air hit his hard dick. And moaned again when, without losing a beat, Danny swallowed his shaft nearly all the way to the beginning of the knot. 

Then, a knock on the door. 

“Steve? Your dad said I could come up, that you were just chillin’ with Danny…”

They have been interrupted by Danny’s dad with a gun, a fucking gun, but even that paled under the fact that the person in the other side of the door was Catherine. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be nice, remember english is not my first language <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!! Remember english is not my native language, so please, be kind. I'm working on the next part, and if you are interested in the story I'll keep working on it. 
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
